A Tale of Hearts
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Southern vikings, red portals, other worlds, new friends, arguements, and more as Hiccup tells his and Astrids story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Life Sped Up**

"Ok, so this is Berk, my home, nightmare, and well the only place on earth that has my love on it. Oh and my names Hiccup, weird I know but I have to live with it. I fell for Astrid Hofferson, however, she never really liked me nor did anyone else except for my father who I could have sworn that he only liked me because he had to. I could be wrong but honestly, he tried to disown me at one point, he would never listen to me about anything, and well, when there was something that was wrong with me, he would gesture to all of me. So did everyone else actually. I'm getting ahead of myself though."

"I tried my best to impress everyone by killing a dragon. Only problem was that every time I tried to, something would go horribly wrong. Finally one night I managed to bring down a dragon and in return I still managed to set things on fire and let the dragons escape. No one believed me but I wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I set out to find that dragon and to my surprise I found it lying on the ground, wrapped up. I set it free and it screamed in my ear and flew off clumsily. I was finally able to get close to it and actually befriended the beast as well as fixed his tail so that he could fly again." Hiccup said as he threw a few fish toward Toothless. "That's my dragon Toothless, my first real friend on this island that seemed to plague me for years but once again I digress slightly."

"Now I would have loved to have told everyone that I made friends with a dragon but that would have resulted in one of a few things. One, I would have probably been banished from the island, been killed for even being with one. Ok so that thought was greatly over exaggerated but my father scared me and since he didn't like to listen to me, you can imagine my thought process but again I have gone off topic."

"I still can't believe my dad put me into dragon training which almost got me killed and definitely got me yelled at. The more time I spent with Toothless, the more I learned about dragons and the better I did which infuriated Astrid greatly. At that point I figured there was no way she would be my girlfriend and it really didn't help when I was announced the best in the class. That really set Astrid off and that's when she learned about Toothless. Now I knew she wanted to know where I would disappear to and yet I was still surprised that she found Toothless and me. So I kidnapped her after she threatened to report me to my father. I just couldn't let Astrid get Toothless killed; he was the only real friend I had. So I did what I had to do and had Toothless pick her up off the ground and put her in a tree. She really didn't like me for that but it had to be done to get her to listen to me."

"We went flying around Berk and she actually seemed to relax and enjoy it. That is, after Toothless decided to freak her out with twist and turns and well, anything you can think of to freak her out without getting her killed. We flew around for quiet some time and if I remember correctly, we didn't really get to return home right away as hundreds if not thousands of dragons came flying past us and around us. That's when we learned about where the dragons nest is and where our animals ended up. Turned out that a giant dragon controlled all the smaller ones and well it was one heck of a ride out of the nest." Hiccup sat up in his bed.

"The next day I went alone into the dragon training arena with Astrid scared for my life. I couldn't believe that she actually liked me. My father looked so proud which is why it killed me to have to disappoint him but I had to try and show everyone that dragons weren't evil. That backfired when my dad freaked the dragon that I almost had under control. The dragon went nuts but Toothless protected me. I really thought that my dad would think that not all dragons were evil since Toothless was protecting me. I couldn't have been more wrong. That's when my dad found out about the nest due to a screw up of words on my part. That's when he practically disowned me. He didn't listen to me about the giant dragon in the nest. He left with tons of Vikings to go after the nest which I knew was a completely stupid idea but of course the only one that would listen to me was Astrid."

"Astrid and I managed to get Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs to go and try to stop the others and free Toothless. Unfortunately however, we were a tad late, they had awoken the giant dragon and that's when my dad realized how stupid the whole thing was. All the boats had been set on fire and well Toothless ended up at the bottom of the ocean, I guess, no thanks to him being tied up on the boat and unable to move. I knew I had to try and save my buddy but I didn't have the strength to free him. I almost blacked out when my dad grabbed me and pulled me out. The next thing I knew, toothless had shot out of the water carrying my dad who was dropped next to me. I climbed on top of Toothless and flew off to fight the giant dragon. My dad tried to stop me but he never could before and this was no exception."

"I fought with the dragon and led him into the cloudy sky. After a little bit of flying around and blasting the beast with Toothless's lightning, we did a dive toward the water. The dragon followed fortunately, the home made tail had been set on fire and so we didn't have much time to take out the beast following us. We got so close to the water and then flipped around and sent a blast into the dragons' mouth. We then went flying upward but that's when Toothless right half burned up and then we got hit by the other dragons' tail. We got separated and then the next thing I knew, I woke up with a mostly metal leg."

"I walked out of my room with the help of toothless and noticed dragons everywhere. I freaked out for a second and then walked out of my room with everyone congratulating me. I thought I had died but my dad said no but I gave it my best shot. I walked down toward everyone and that's when Astrid came over to me and punched my arm for scaring her and then she kissed me. Everyone finally respected me for well this." Hiccup laughed as he gestured to himself. "It's been quiet a few years since then but instead of just talking to you for another six or so hours, well, you'll see soon enough."

**A/N: This is my first HTTYD fic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though it's everything that you know already but I wanted to set it up a little differently. Have Hiccup explain his life and then go from there. I hope the story turns out ok and W.i.t.c.h will come up but not for a few chapters or so. Please review and thanks ahead of time.** **BTW, does anyone know the name of Astrid's parents and the name of the Elder?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Vikings**

Its two years after Hiccup lost his leg and had actually grown into the fact that he doesn't have it anymore. His father had also gained great respect for him but still has issues with wanting to control him, to an extent. Just recently Hiccup was told that he is to take over the village but that was the last thing that he wanted right now. One plus however is that his father is helping him with a few things. Well, actually it's his father telling Gobber to help Hiccup with certain things while he prepares to step down as chieftain.

Now Hiccup is walking down the steps from his room to head to the blacksmith building to do the one thing that he loves to do and to finish a little something for the love of his life. It had started raining not that it is too big of a surprise as it had been raining for the past week but Hiccup would like to be able to actually walk normally without worrying about slipping. He just wanted to get to the shop before he catches a cold. He had made it almost all the way down the steps when he slipped but was caught. "I gotcha Hiccup." Hiccup loved the voice but more then that, the person that owns the voice. "You should really be more careful walking down the steps Hiccup. The last thing we need is for you to injure your other leg or worse." Astrid smiled helping Hiccup down the rest of the steps while teasing him. "Don't want to lose our soon to be Chieftain before he gets the chance."

"Astrid." Hiccup said frustrated but quickly calmed down. "You know how I feel about being Chief. I really don't want to be." Hiccup and Astrid reached the bottom of the steps and Astrid let go and then Hiccup turned to her. "I know what my father wants but I don't. Besides Astrid, what good am I if I can't go outside most the time without slipping down steps. I'm just not good enough to rule the village. Now of course we have some Vikings coming from I don't know where to trade with us and I have to be the one to help make the trade. Why can't my father just understand how I feel about it?" Hiccup said and then sat on a bench.

"Hiccup." Astrid said simply and then gently grabbed onto Hiccups face with both her hands. Each hand on one side of his face and then looked softly at him. "I know how you feel Hiccup and I don't want to have your path laid out for you, after all, we all know how impossible that is to do." Hiccup and Astrid giggled a bit and then Astrid gave him a quick peck on his lips and then let go. "You're the only son he has though Hiccup, what is he supposed to do?" Astrid then sat down next to Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned, he knew that trying to avoid it is impossible and after what his father is sort of helping him with, he just doesn't have the heart to try and avoid it. "Astrid, I…I just don't know what to do or even what to think right now." Hiccup then stood up and started walking away leaving Astrid on the bench. 'Who am I kidding?' Hiccup thought.

"Hiccup." Astrid said softly watching the downtrodden Viking walk away; at least he surely looked downtrodden. Astrid had to admit that she feels bad for him, she knew him better then anyone, maybe even his own father but what could she do. She knew that Hiccup is destined to be Chieftain and she can't change that no matter how much she wanted to. 'Believe me Hiccup, I may not know what it's like to not have any control but I'll do my best to help.' Astrid stood up and then walked away soaked and cold.

Hiccup soon arrived at the blacksmith to meet Gobber skillfully doing the things he does best with one bad hand and leg. "Hey Gobber." Hiccup spoke with a most saddened voice and Gobber knew why and knew not to talk about it. "So Gobber, how is the little project going?" Hiccup asked as Gobber dropped what he was doing, literally. "Gobber, why is it that you always literally drop what you're doing?" Hiccup laughed slightly.

"Ay, that's why. Ya cheer up when ay do." Gobber said with a large smile revealing his stone tooth. "As fer ya precious trinket, its goin fine." Gobber said lifting up the round object with no center to it. "Ay think Astrid will like it with a few more little things added to it." Gobber said putting down the object.

"Thanks Gobber, However I worry a bit about a few things." Hiccup sat down on a stool, bowed his head, and covered his face as water from his hair started running down his hands. "Everyone knows her father, he wouldn't let me." Hiccup mumbled into his hands.

Gobber could see the sadness in his eyes long before he covered his face and knew what young Hiccup is thinking. "Don't ya worry, ya father will do what he can. He knows ya love her." Gobber could see that it didn't help the poor Viking any and just sighed. "Ok Hiccup, ya go and be with ya dragon and relax fer a bit." Gobber offered and saw Hiccup raise his head.

"You sure Gobber?" Gobber simply nodded and then Hiccup gave the bulky Viking a hug and walked off. He had something else in mind however, at least until he ran into Ruffnut. Hiccup looked around and didn't see Tuffnut anywhere which confused him. "Hey, where's Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"I had to restrain him a bit." Hiccup folded his arms and then started to tap his foot while looking at Ruffnut suspiciously. "He is fine Hiccup, as long as he doesn't struggle." Ruffnut said.

"Where is he?" Hiccup really didn't want to deal with this right now. He does have more important stuff to do then to save Tuffnut from his sisters' wrath. The two walked toward the cliff nearest Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's house and looked over. "You tied him up and threw him over the cliff to hang there." Ruffnut just smiled and shrugged. "Forget it." Hiccup said and then grabbed onto the rope which startled Tuffnut.

"Oh Hiccup, thank you for the help. My sister has gone crazy." Tuffnut said as Hiccup pulled him up.

"I would ask what happened but I have some more important matters to deal with." Hiccup said as he untied Tuffnut and then headed toward the Hofferson house. Once he reached the house, he could hear arguing. "Maybe I'll do this later when things are less hostile." Hiccup then noticed some items unknown to the island. "These are southern Viking items. I had better go find Astrid." Hiccup then turned around and started walking toward the area that both he and Astrid know very well. He reached the area where he had first found Toothless and looked over the edge to see if he could find Astrid. When he did, he quickly turned his head and backed away. "Bathing in the lake, I guess I can't blame her." Just then he was picked up by the collar. "May I help you?" Hiccup said struggling to get free from the burly Viking.

"You spying on the bathing girl." The Viking asked but didn't give Hiccup time to explain. Quickly Hiccup was punched in the stomach and then thrown to the ground. "It's not nice to spy on people." The Viking said.

"I don't know who you are but it's not nice to hit people either." Hiccup said trying to catch his breath after being punched.

"A smart mouth huh?" The Viking then picked Hiccup up and then punched him again but in the face. "Don't mess with southern Vikings half pint." The Viking then walked away.

Hiccup watched as the Viking walked away. 'At least he didn't point to all of me like most do. I must say that half pint is a nice change of pace.' Hiccup joked wiping away blood from his nose. Then he felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg with the prosthetic leg. He looked down and noticed that the prosthetic had actually bent and almost ripped off. 'Not what I need right now.' Hiccup breathed as he slowly blacked out.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Astrid, Hiccup, and a Dragon**

Astrid finally finished washing up not noticing that Hiccup is just on the cliff above her. Astrid slowly climbed out of the water and grabbed onto her clothes and put them on since getting dry is impossible with the rain coming down, not hard but enough to keep her from getting dry. She couldn't help but think of poor Hiccup though as she got dressed. The closer he got to becoming chieftain, the more depressed he seemed to become. She hated seeing him so sad about things but he really couldn't do anything and neither could she, no matter how much she wanted to change things. She grew up in the way of the Viking and this is one of those things that just can't be changed. That is one thing Astrid wished she could do, change like Hiccup. He dared to be different from everyone else and he still ended up a Viking of sorts but how is she supposed to just change. 'I guess there isn't any real answer is there?' Astrid asked herself as a dragon came crashing down into the water below which splashed Astrid. "Oh come on, I know I'm not exactly dry but now I'm soaked inside and out."

Astrid complained drying herself the best she could and then the dragon popped out of the water which splashed Astrid again. She was just about to complain again when she noticed a red liquid on her. Astrid looked up in horror as she saw the dragon. The dragons' right cheek had been ripped from mouth to ear. Its wings have a spear in each wing, blood coming from the holes in its wings. Its side had also been torn and a spear sticking in its side. 'Night Fury.' Astrid whispered and then rushed into the water and helped the dragon out of the water. She had learned a few techniques for getting things like hooks and things out of Vikings but she never thought about having to help an injured dragon. "What to do?" Astrid said thinking of her next move and then decided it best to find the elder. "Stay there, the water should help. I'll be right back." Astrid then ran up the hill and made her way toward the village. She had been running when she noticed someone in the road covered in what looks like bloody mud. Astrid ran over and fell to her knees to clear the mud off the person.

Once the person had been cleared of mud, Astrid fell back, her hands covering her mouth. She shook her head a few times and then ran even faster toward the village. Once she reached the village she stopped right before she ran into the Elder. "Calm child, what is wrong?" The elder asked seeing the panic in Astrid's face.

"It's Hiccup Elder, he is bleeding badly and his prosthetic is badly damaged." Astrid said clearly panicked for Hiccup.

"Go get Gobber, I will go and tend to Hiccup." Astrid pointed the Elder in the right direction and then ran off quickly and panicked.

Gobber is now in his shop finishing up a few little details to the small item that Hiccup wants made for Astrid when Astrid came running up to Gobber. Gobber quickly hid the item and looked up at the panicked girl. "Astrid, what is wrong, ya look as pale as a ghost." Gobber could tell that Astrid is frightened.

"Goober, it's Hiccup, he is badly injured." Astrid said hurriedly as she turned around. "Come one." Astrid waved Gobber to follow her.

Gobber knew that the only reason that they needed him for an injury is for Hiccups prosthetic leg. The Vikings owe everything to Hiccup and this is a small way of helping him, so he left, no questions asked. Once they reached Hiccup, the elder had covered up the part of his leg that the blood is rushing from. Astrid didn't know what kind but she knew that the elder had put some kind of herb on his leg before wrapping it up. "Let me at him." Gobber said rushing over to Hiccup and then picked him up softly and carefully as not to irritate his leg anymore. "I will get him taken care of."

"You've done well child, let's return." The elder said as she started walking away when Astrid spoke up.

"Hold on elder, there is a dragon with injuries as well, down in the lake below." Astrid said and the elder nodded. The two headed down into the pit. The rain had then started to pick up. "Elder, we have to hurry." Astrid said still worried for Hiccup.

"Help me with the dragon and do as I say." Astrid nodded and then the two went to work. "We must first treat the wings. Astrid, climb onto the dragon and break the spears right next to the wing so that we can safely rip them out without doing to much damage." Astrid had assumed that much but didn't have the ability to think well in this situation and with Hiccup in trouble, it made things worse.

Astrid quickly climbed on top of the dragon and then grabbed onto the axe that she had with her at all times and broke the spears and ripped them out. That's when she noticed a big blue spot on its back. The dragon howled from the pain but continued to let them help. The water has risen up to the elders' stomach making things harder. "Astrid, we must get out of here." Astrid nodded and then helped the dragon out of the area and to higher ground.

Meanwhile in the village, Gobber had set Hiccup in his room and then started working quickly. "Stoick, keep his leg elevated, I need to grab some things from the shop." Stoick nodded and rushed over to his son.

'Hold on my son, you'll be ok.' Stoick whispered while putting pillows and things under his leg to keep it elevated. Soon Gobber had returned with a few items in hand and quickly went back to work. "Have you seen Astrid?" Before Gobber could respond a very tired and panicked Astrid came in through the door.

"How is he?" Astrid asked out of breath.

"Don't ya worry young one, Hiccup will be fine, he just needs to stay in bed for a week or so." Astrid slowly walked over to Hiccup on the opposite side of Stoick and grabbed onto his hand. 'You'll make it Hiccup, you always do.'

Soon Gobber had started replacing the old prosthetic with the newer one and threw the other to the floor for the time being. Astrid saw this and tears finally started falling from her eyes. Astrid could feel her breathing becoming rasp but she knew that soon, more then just her lungs would be sore.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please review and please continue to review. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Snorre the Viking**

As Gobber replaced the prosthetic something caught his attention. A piece of the prosthetic had lodged itself into Hiccup's leg which caused a small bump to appear on his skin. Gobber's jaw dropped and it worried Astrid. "Gobber, what's wrong?" Astrid asked in a horse voice and tears falling down her cheeks. Gobber instead of answering continued to work on Hiccup. This angered Astrid and so she screamed at him. "Answer me Gobber, what's wrong with Hiccup?" Astrid asked harshly and then saw Gobber pull out a small piece of wood from Hiccups leg and then threw it to the floor. Astrid let her jaw drop seeing the bloody piece of wood land on the ground.

Then the Elder came in with some warm water and a cloth and handed them to Gobber. Gobber put the cloth in the water and then wringed it out and gently cleaned what he could on Hiccup's leg and then wrapped the cloth on his leg tightly but gently to make sure to keep the wound clean but also keep Hiccup from losing too much blood. Astrid could feel her eyes puffing up and knew that they are turning red. Her lungs hurt from the cold wind that she had been in earlier and her throat started to become sore. "He should be ok for a bit but the cloth will need changing every so often." The Elder said and then turned to Stoick. "Stoick, why don't you take care of him until his leg gets better?"

Astrid wanted more then anything to stay with Hiccup at this point and screamed out. "NO, let me take care of him. I can do it." Astrid said; her throat sore and her voice hardly able to be heard. "Please." Astrid begged not wanting to leave Hiccup.

The elder, Stoick, and Gobber were shocked by the outburst but only the elder recovered quickly from the shock. This would be the opportune time for Astrid to prepare herself for marriage by taking care of Hiccup, despite who she marries. Astrid obviously loves Hiccup and so Elder just couldn't say no, on one condition. "You may watch over Hiccup Astrid but you will be the only one to take care of him. No help will be offered with the exception of Hiccup needing medical attention that you yourself are not experienced enough to take care of. Now usually this would be forbidden for two people of your age and younger to spend this kind of time together out of marriage, however I have kept my eyes on you two and I feel that you two are trust worthy and Toothless will also be here. I can't force him to go seeing as how he is Hiccups dragon. Now you realize that if you say yes to this that you will have to cook for him, bring things to him that he may need and so on until he is able to recover, do you understand?" The Elder asked knowing that Astrid would gladly accept for two reasons. One, she loves him and two, Astrid loves a challenge.

"Yes Elder, I understand. I'll do anything to help Hiccup recover from this." Astrid looked over to Hiccup and smiled while putting her hand on his.

The elder smiled and nodded. "Very well Astrid, from now until he recovers, you will be the sole person to help him." With that the elder left making sure that the others are right behind her.

'Hiccup, don't you worry, I'll make sure that you get through this.' Astrid stared down at Hiccup and squeezed his hand lightly trying not to disturb him. Astrid stared at him until she finally fell asleep, her head in the bend of her left arm and her right hand on top of Hiccup's.

Stoick began pacing back and forth in the blacksmith shop worrying about Hiccup not that he doesn't trust Astrid, he just wished that he could be there with her to help him. After about twenty minutes of pacing, Gobber finally went over to Stoick. "Ya got to stop worryin about Hiccup, Stoick. It'll just make things harder for ya. Don't ya have some Vikings to talk to about what's going to happen now that Hiccups injured?" Gobber pointed out which just made things harder.

"I know that I need to talk to them Gobber and I will. We'll just have to wait for Hiccup to get better for us to continue." Stoick then walked out and into the rain and darkness of night. Stoick just couldn't help but worry about Hiccup. He is after all his only son and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what has happened to him. Stoick had almost made it back home when he heard talking from around the corner of a house and so he hid in the darkness and listened to what was being said. "You said you hit the dragon, so where is it?" A Viking said somewhat angrily.

"I don't know where it is; when we got there it was gone." Another said.

"How is it that this place has almost no dragons and you can't find the one that you hit? You're a fool Trygve, what kind of hunter can't find its prey?" The Viking who appears to be the leader asked.

"Look Ulf, I don't know where it is ok, someone must have taken it before I could reach it." The Viking known as Trygve said angrily.

"I think I know who took the dragon. It was a female Viking, the same one that will soon be my wife; I saw her run off to find someone else after it crashed into the lake that she had been bathing in. A little twerp was spying on her so I took care of him." Another Viking said and Stoick grew angry at hearing that. Hiccup may be and do a lot of things but he would never spy on a woman bathing. He wanted to confront them but knew that was a bad idea at this moment plus he needed to get his name.

"Snorre, do you know where the dragon is right now?" Trygve asked expecting a clear answer. Stoick got the info he needed and so he left quickly making sure not to be noticed.

"No Trygve but I do know of the general area that it's in. We can go tomorrow and look for it." Snorre said folding his arms and walking away.

Stoick returned to the house to find his son asleep with Astrid asleep next to him on a chair. He didn't want to wake Astrid up but hopped that she may know where to find the dragon. After all, she found Hiccup, Astrid must have seen where the dragon went. Stoick gently woke up Astrid. Astrid woke up lazily and then rubbed her eyes to find Stoick standing above her. "Astrid, did you see a dragon up where you found Hiccup?" Astrid nodded; confused by the question she tilted her head to the right still tired and about to fall asleep. "Can you tell me where it went?" Astrid thought for a moment and then slowly told Stoick everything and then quickly fell asleep once Stoick was done talking to her. "Thank you Astrid." Stoick said and then ran off to go and hide the poor dragon before the other Vikings could get to it.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know the Elders name so I stuck with calling her, the elder. If anyone knows her name, please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Moment with Astrid**

That morning, Hiccup woke up and looked around not sure where he had ended up. Before he bothered to move more, he needed to know where he was or at least that is what was going on through his mind anyway. Hiccup realized that he is in his room and then looked up to see Toothless above. He smiled seeing his dragon sleeping above him and then he tried to move his hand but found a small amount of pressure on it. Hiccup looked to his right and then found Astrid asleep, her head in her arm, and her hand on his. Hiccup smiled wider and then placed his hand gently on Astrid's. Astrid slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Hiccup awake. "Hey Astrid." Hiccup said simply.

Astrid smiled and then scowled at Hiccup and punched him in the arm. "That's for scaring me half to death." Astrid said; her throat now very sore.

"You don't sound good Astrid, go back to sleep." Hiccup said worriedly laying on his back but facing Astrid.

"Not until you tell me what you did to hurt yourself like this." Astrid said as loud as she could and then grabbed onto her sore throat.

"Only if you stop talking." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded feeling that that's a fair trade and she really didn't want to talk anymore. "I went looking for you yesterday" As soon as Hiccup said this, she blushed madly thinking that he may have found her and she guessed right. "I noticed you were bathing in the pond and quickly turned away when a Viking from the south grabbed me by my collar. He threw me to the ground and it broke my prosthetic leg obviously." Hiccup said leaving out some specific details to keep Astrid from worrying about him more, at least for right now anyway. Hiccup quickly found himself being kissed and then gently kissed back. After two or three seconds, the two separated. "Sleep." Hiccup said when the elder walked in. "Elder, what are you doing here, not that it's not good to see you." Hiccup said trying to correct himself.

The elder raised her hand to silence him. "I've merely come to see how you're doing Hiccup." The elder said and smiled at the two.

"I'm fine but Astrid needs to sleep, she doesn't sound good." Hiccup said and then tried to sit up but Astrid stopped him. "I'll be fine Astrid; I'm just a bit sore." Astrid shook her head while glaring at him telling Hiccup that he isn't ok.

Hiccup was about to argue when the elder spoke up. "Listen to her Hiccup, you need to rest, no argument about it." The elder then went over to the bed and looked at the two. "There is a little more reason for coming here then to just check up on you Hiccup. Astrid here saved a female Night Fury last night after getting help to you and the young dragon needs some place to stay. So if you wouldn't mind Hiccup." Hiccup knew exactly what the elder was saying and he shook his head saying that he doesn't mind. Then the young dragon came into the room.

Toothless had woken up by now, jumped to the ground and over to the other dragon. "It appears that Toothless likes a certain dragon." The other Night Fury went into a corner and laid down followed shortly by Toothless who had started licking the other dragons wounded areas. The injured Night Fury let him and started to fall asleep. "Astrid, I think it only right that you keep the new Night Fury." Astrid nodded and then the elder nodded. "She is yours then." The elder then left the house leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone with two dragons.

Hiccup was happy to know that Astrid now has a Night Fury and wanted to know what Astrid would call her but decided to wait. Hiccup smiled and then kissed Astrid on the forehead gently and let Astrid sleep but first he moved over to let her in next to him. Astrid shook her head but Hiccup insisted. Astrid couldn't argue with Hiccup and really didn't feel like it at the moment and climbed in next to him. Hiccup then felt Astrid's head and she felt warm. "You need a cold cloth; you seem to have a fever." Hiccup said looking over to Toothless. "Hey Toothless." Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Toothless had nudged the Night Fury lovingly and then went and grabbed a rag; put it in some cold water and brought it over to Hiccup. "Thanks buddy." Toothless smiled awkwardly and then went back to the Night Fury. "Here you go Astrid, this should help."

Astrid smiled warmly at Hiccup to thank him without talking and then closed her eyes. She would have rather gone herself to get the rag but Hiccup would never have let her go and she really wasn't in the mood to argue nor did she feel like it. However once she is feeling better, she would do anything and everything to keep from getting sick again. Astrid could still feel herself wheeze as she breathed. She kept her breathing shallow enough to not let Hiccup know her breathing was bad but not so shallow that she couldn't breathe comfortably. She didn't want Hiccup to worry too much about her and help her out more then she wanted, after all, she can take care of herself. That didn't mean that she wasn't grateful for help but she didn't like people doing things for her. That however would change if she marries Hiccup; he would never let her do something if he didn't feel that she had the strength to. Astrid will try to argue though she may not win, especially when kids come into the picture but that's a long way off though; she wouldn't complain if it happened earlier then she would expect.

Astrid finally fell asleep with her arm around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup smiled seeing Astrid asleep next to him and couldn't wait for this to happen every night but first he had to talk to her father. That was something that he isn't looking forward to but he will if it means being with Astrid for the rest of his life. He just can't think of life without her but for now, he had to focus on getting his strength back into his leg so that he can talk to Astrid's' father. Besides, now Toothless found a love of his own. Hiccup looked over at Toothless and smiled seeing the cheesy grin on his face. Yep, he was definitely going to marry Astrid now and nothing was going to stop him. Hiccup's face went from a smile to a look of determination.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Conversation with Snorre**

That same morning, Stoick had gathered all the Vikings that had come from the south. He wasn't bound to let a foreign Viking hurt his son and let him go. Stoick looked around and then smiled slightly to give the other Vikings a sense of calmness before he spoke about who hurt his son. "I know you all have come from a great distance and I'm sure that you all are ready to get this thing over with however my son has been hurt badly and as tradition, the future chieftain will take leadership of the trading. So since my son is unable to come, the trading will be delayed but not just for that reason. Other Vikings from the north are also going to be here to negotiate trading. Now please, enjoy your time here on Berk." Everyone had then started leaving but two Vikings were told to stay behind. "I wish to talk to you both about something." Stoick said standing in front of them. "Which one of you is Snorre?"

"That would be me why do you ask?" Snorre asked not sure why the Viking leader asked or even knew him. However as respect, he doesn't question another Vikings leader without knowing the full extent of said leaders question or accusation.

"I have heard about you beating on one of my Vikings, care to explain?" Stoick commanded the young Viking not exactly to thrilled with the boy.

Snorre got to one knee and bowed his head. "The Viking was spying on a young woman bathing; I only wished to protect the girl." Snorre kept his head down for respect. He had heard many things of Stoick from other Vikings in his village and didn't want to upset him.

"Tell me something Snorre, did that Viking have a prosthetic and is he about your age?" Stoick asked already knowing the answer but needed to hear it from Snorre and make sure that he wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes sir, please forgive me but I only wished to help the young woman." Before Snorre could finish what he was saying, Stoick cut in.

"I won't hurt you Snorre but I will say that I will not tolerate other Vikings other then myself to punish someone for any indignity that one of my Vikings cause. You are on my Island and I will expect you to follow my rules however you did it for the respect of the woman. If I ever hear that another one of my Vikings have been hurt by you, I will personally take care of you. I will respect your rules if I were on your island and so I expect my rules to be respected while you're here. Have I made myself clear?" Stoick asked, his arms folded and his face stern.

"I do apologize great one and yes, you've made yourself clear." Snorre said and then continued. "If I may, who is the person?" Snorre asked.

"That Viking that you attacked is my son and I wasn't to thrilled with finding that my son had been attacked. As a result of that attack on him, his prosthetic broke and caused him to be bed ridden." Stoick said which stunned both Vikings.

"Please forgive my foolishness; I will do what I can to make up for it." Snorre said greatly saddened now and then the other Viking spoke.

"I'm his father and I will make sure that he makes amends for what he has done. I am the chieftain on my island and I will keep my promise." Trygve said bowing his head.

"No need for that, thank you, but I have someone watching over him for training to become a wife." Stoick said looking directly at Trygve.

"If there is anything that I can do to make up for his mistake or even anything that he can do, please tell us and we will do as you say." Trygve said bowing to Stoick.

"I only ask that you don't harm my Vikings and that you do not hunt anything while you're here. I heard about a dragon being attacked earlier and though you may or may not have attacked it, I ask that you tell your Vikings to not continue with it. Now you may go." Stoick dismissed the two and watched as the two left. He smiled kindly at them as the two left the building but inside he wasn't sure about them or at least Snorre. He worries Stoick greatly and he isn't sure as to why.

At the house of Stoick, Astrid had awoken about three that afternoon feeling much better then she had before. Astrid got out of Hiccups bed slowly seeing as Hiccup had fallen asleep. 'Hiccup, I promise to take good care of you.' Astrid thought as she climbed out of bed. Astrid walked over to the window to the left of the room and looked out. The sky is still dark and it is sprinkling a bit but she could tell that it is getting ready to pour however she could see a small ray of light in the distance but that wasn't going to stop it from raining. This was actually relaxing weather for her making her feel like there was nothing to worry about. This is also the type of weather that she finds the excuse to stay with Hiccup all day instead of working. Astrid enjoyed this weather more then anything other then being with Hiccup of course. She just loved being with him and she has no doubt that Hiccup feels the same. Astrid could tell that she will be the one to be the future wife of Hiccup the soon to be chieftain. 'I'd give anything to be with him.'

Just then something bumped against her. Astrid turned around and found that it had been the Night Fury that she had saved earlier, well, helped save anyway. Then she remembered the blue dot on the dragons back. "I think I'll name you Blueberry." The dragon cocked its head a little and then smiled widely. It nodded its head saying that she liked the name. Astrid smiled and then hugged the dragon around its neck. "You have to be a sign that Hiccup and I were meant to be together." Astrid smiled and then grabbed a few items before she hopped on Blueberry's back. After getting on her back, she rubbed some kind of smooth medicine made of different herbs onto the dragons' spots that were cut or damaged. "I know you're going to like being with Toothless." Blueberry nodded again. Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stoick Knows**

Stoick had left the building five minutes after Snorre and his father had left. He couldn't put his finger on the Viking, something about him made him worry and not just that Snorre is as big, muscular wise, as he is. He is only Hiccups age though and his father is just as big as well. It didn't help that they are both about a half a foot taller then he is. However right now isn't the time to worry about such things, he needed to go see Gobber. He slowly made his way to Gobbers' blacksmith shop thinking about Hiccup all the way. Once he arrived, he found Gobber working hard on the tiny band and Stoick couldn't help but smile at the thought of his son finally getting married. Everyone could see it coming; there was no doubt about it. "Gobber, how is it going with the wee trinket?" Stoick asked.

"It's going fine Stoick." Gobber said slowly coming to a stop and putting the tool and band down. After what he heard, he wasn't sure whether to continue or not after all it was just a rumor but it still worried him. "Stoick, I heard a rumor that Astrid has been given away already and to a southern Viking." Gobber said sadly and looked toward the band.

This was a shock to hear to say the least. Stoick knew what he had to do. "Gobber, I will be back." Stoick said leaving the shop.

"Just don't tell Hiccup or Astrid. It's better for the two of them to focus on getting better then for anger to grow and have neither of them get any better." Gobber said to Stoick as he retreated out of the shop. 'Odin be with them.' Gobber thought as he picked up the small band.

Stoick couldn't believe it, how could one of his best friends do this when he knows very well that the two love each other dearly. In fact, they do love each other more then most Vikings. Most marriages are where the parents choose for the child. True, Hiccup probably wouldn't even have gotten close to Astrid if not for him putting Hiccup in dragon training. Though if Odin really wanted this, he would have found some way to make it happen. It had now begun to rain again and even some thunder could be heard. Stoick ignored it the best he could as he focused on his objective right now. Stoick walked up to the door and knocked somewhat loudly but not angrily. Soon his good friend came to the door with a big smile on his face. "Stoick, it's good to see you my friend, please come in." Stoick nodded with a smile as best he could hoping that the rumor is just rumor. "I'm sorry to hear about Hiccup but at least Astrid is getting some practice for marriage."

Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I am too Orien, but I have come here for the sake of Hiccup and Astrid. Is it true Orien, that you have given Astrid away to a southern Viking?" Stoick asked calmly, leaning up against the home.

"Yes, I know it's odd but I feel that Snorre can take care of her well. He is strong and he is very brave. He will defend women to no end. Again sorry about Hiccup but his intentions were good. He is a bit rough but so is Astrid, I think they are perfect together." Orien said with a smile.

Stoick sighed sadly not sure if Orien has been able to see how close Astrid and Hiccup are. "Orien, have you not seen how close Astrid and Hiccup have gotten, they are practically inseparable." Stoick asked hoping to hear that Orien would say that he made a mistake.

"I know how close they have gotten Stoick but I want Astrid with someone that can protect her and sorry to say, Hiccup can't do that. I don't trust dragons and once they turn on us for whatever the reason, Hiccup won't be able to defend Astrid." Orien said sitting down.

Stoick took in a deep breath and then sighed again. He just knew Hiccup and Astrid would be angry about this but when they hear; Hiccup will do anything to stop Astrid from going. He just hopped that Astrid would do the same; after all, she obeys her father to no end. "I guess I won't be able to change your mind but I do hope that things will go well." Stoick decided it better to give up now then to waste his breath. When it comes to the village, Orien won't interfere too much and so to honor his friend, he wouldn't interfere with his daughter. "Just remember though Orien, what Astrid and Hiccup do is not in my control. You know Hiccup, he doesn't listen too well when it comes to something he wants and he wants to be with Astrid." Stoick then left the home.

Astrid looked out the window of Hiccups room and found it raining and so she quickly closed the door. The last thing she needs is to get even sicker then she is now. She sat down by the window with her new dragon sitting next to her. She rubbed Blueberry's head for a bit when Hiccup started to wake up. Astrid looked over to Blueberry and smiled as she stood up. Astrid headed toward Hiccup without a word and then sat on his bed. "Hey." Astrid said with a big smile on her face, her voice a bit scratchy still.

"You sound better but you still aren't better, so no talking got it." Astrid smiled and shook her head and then nodded and gave him a quick kiss to his forehead. "My leg still hurts and I'm starving, could you?" Hiccup asked with a crooked smile and Astrid happily nodded and left to get some food for Hiccup. Soon Astrid came back with a bowl of fruits and a loaf of bread. Astrid held out the bowl of fruit and Hiccup took an apple and then pointed to the bread as he took a bite out of the apple. "Thanks Astrid, whatever you need when I'm better, you name it." Astrid mouthed a thank you and you are welcome. "So Astrid, how is the Night Fury and have you given her a name yet?" Hiccup asked handing a piece of paper to Astrid to write on. She wrote down what she wanted to say and then handed the paper back to Hiccup. "Blueberry huh, that's fits her nicely." Astrid then sat down next to Hiccup and put her arm around him and listened as Hiccup talked to her.

Soon Stoick peeked in without letting Astrid or Hiccup know and smiled and frowned at the same time. 'Odin help them.' Stoick said and then quietly shut the door and walked away. He wanted to be mad at Orien but he just couldn't, he never could. What he did wasn't wrong necessarily. Orien only did what other Vikings have done, gave away their daughters.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Southern Viking Girl**

After a bit of talking to Astrid since Hiccup wouldn't let her talk, the two of them sat/laid quietly on the bed just cuddling the only way they knew how. Astrid had started playing with Hiccups hair and Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist and kept her close to him. At that moment nothing could separate them for any reason or at least it felt that way. They enjoyed being together when the elder walked into the room. Once she entered, she smiled and chuckled ever so slightly at the sight of the two. She stood quietly for a second before interrupting them. "Astrid, Hiccup, sorry to come in unannounced but we need Astrid for a second with a few things dealing with our crops." The elder said seeing the two look at each other.

Hiccup then decided to speak up for Astrid. "Elder, I mean no disrespect but Astrid isn't exactly well and it's raining outside. Can someone else take her place?" Hiccup asked for Astrid's sake. Mostly anyway, he didn't want Astrid getting even sicker but he also didn't want her to leave him.

"Don't worry child, Astrid will be fine. She will be inside taking care of things. Now Astrid, if you would follow me." The elder said not wanting to separate the two of them.

"Elder, isn't she supposed to be taking care of me anyway." Hiccup brought up doing what he could to keep Astrid from leaving him and in the process, grabbed onto Astrid's arm gently.

"Astrid will not always be able to take care of her husband Hiccup, sometimes things get in the way but in the end, it helps." The elder looked toward Hiccup to see what he would do or say next and all she got was a nod. "Ok, let's go Astrid." The elder smiled seeing Astrid give Hiccup a quick kiss on the forehead and then stood up to follow her out.

Hiccup stared at Astrid as she left him alone. The two waved goodbye to each other and then Astrid walked out the door. The door slowly closed behind Astrid which left the place in silence. He was in silence before but without Astrid it seemed quieter even though that wasn't possible. Hiccup sighed as he heard the rain coming down hard on the roof and worried more about Astrid. At least he has Blueberry and Toothless to keep him company unfortunately the two were in a corner of the room snuggling and so he wouldn't get much company. 'At least Toothless can be with someone.' Hiccup thought as he heard the door creak open. Hiccup jumped at the thought of Astrid returning before she really got the chance to leave. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked out loud.

"Sorry?" Hiccup heard as a Viking girl came into the room and shut the door behind her with her back to the door. The girl clearly didn't hear him so he didn't bother to say Astrid again since it obviously isn't her. "I'm Brynhild." Hiccup looked at the Viking girl with shock that she was even here. She has one long braid that runs down the side of her head and down to her hip. She reminds him a lot of Astrid except that her hair is brown. Actually, if her hair was the same color as Astrid's then Brynhild would look just like her. "Sorry for the intrusion but I was asked to watch over you."

"I don't mean to be rude but why would someone send you here?" Hiccup asked knowing that something was up.

"Ok so I noticed that you were left alone and so I thought that I might come in and talk to you for a while. Besides, you are the chief's son right?" Hiccup just stared not wanting to say anything but it didn't keep Brynhild from talking. "Anyway, I didn't think that you would want to be alone and so I thought you could use some company." Brynhild walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him. "I apologize for what my brother did to you; he is very strict about keeping girls respected, at least in one sense anyway." Brynhild scooted closer to Hiccup making Hiccup uncomfortable.

"Look, I appreciate it and once again not to be rude but you're just a little closer then I would like." Hiccup said trying to scoot away from the girl.

"You know, you're awfully cute." Brynhild said scooting closer to him causing Hiccup to move further away. "What, you don't like being close to a woman?" Brynhild said raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that I have a girlfriend." This made Brynhild scoot away from him and bow her head sadly.

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have realized that you would have a girlfriend. After all, you are going to be chief soon. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" Brynhild said sadly. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Astrid." Just then Brynhild started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hiccup asked confused and angrily that she would be laughing at his girlfriends' name.

"She won't be your girlfriend for very long, she has already been given away to my brother." Hiccup's eyes widened and shock is all over his face. Why would Astrid be given away to a southern Viking? This angered Hiccup but he couldn't be mad at Brynhild for this when she had no control over this. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but that explains why my family said that I could be with you if you want me. After all, I'm the daughter of a Chief." Brynhild said scooting slightly closer but not invading to much of Hiccup's space.

Hiccup looked around the room trying to clear his head of what he had just heard. He just couldn't believe that Astrid would be given away more or less to a southern Viking. All he knew is that he had to stop her from leaving. "I'm fighting this; I won't allow Astrid to be taken from me. We've been through to much for us to be separated now." Hiccup blurted out angrily.

Brynhild frowned seeing how angry he is but he couldn't do anything. "I wish I could do something but you can't have her, she has already been given away to my brother." Brynhild used her hands and scooted herself closer to Hiccup. "Why don't you be with me Hiccup, I haven't been given away yet." Brynhild said caressing Hiccup's cheek and was about to kiss him when the door shot open. Brynhild jumped from the surprise and looked toward the door to see a tear stricken Viking at the door. It was Astrid and from what Brynhild could tell, the news had been spread. However what came out of the female Viking's mouth showed that she wasn't ready to give Hiccup up.

"Get away from him right now." Astrid screamed, her voice hoarse and sore again but she didn't care.

Brynhild stood up slowly and smiled while shaking her head. "Fine but just remember, you now know that you've been given away to my brother and you had better be faithful to him. He may not be right about this but what is done is done and there isn't anything that you can do to change that. I'll be living here and you'll be with my brother for the rest of your life unless your father changes his mind which I highly doubt." Brynhild said and then pushed by Astrid softly.

After Brynhild left, Astrid ran over to Hiccup and hugged him tightly. Hiccup hugged her back not ever wanting to let go. "I'll do what I can to fight against my father." Astrid said softly.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. I love them and I hope that you all continue to review. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hiccup Confesses **

Hiccup and Astrid sat together for the longest time neither speaking to the other not sure of what to say. Both Vikings hated this and neither of them wanted to be separated especially Hiccup right now as he had Gobber spend weeks on the band. Not to mention that he had worked hard on keeping it a secret from Astrid. Soon both Blueberry and Toothless came over and nudged Astrid and Hiccups body ever so slightly and then put their heads under their arms and onto their laps. "Hiccup, I'm going to go talk to my father." Astrid said, her voice sore and tender and Hiccup could tell.

"No Astrid, not right now. The last thing you need now is to lose your voice." Just then the door to the room opened. "Elder, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Astrid, I brought a little something for her throat." The elder said and then Stoick walked into the room. "Stoick." The elder nodded in respect for the chief.

"Elder." Stoick said bowing slightly in respect.

The elder went and pulled out some special herbs for Astrid's throat. After the elder had finished helping Astrid with her throat, she turned to Stoick. "Stoick, talk to them." Then the elder left the building to let the Chief talk.

However Hiccup was the first to speak. "Dad, how come Astrid has been given away, you know, well you know." Hiccup screamed not wanting to make Astrid sad by saying that he had planned to propose.

"I know son but I didn't have any idea that this was going to happen, I myself just found out recently." Stoick said sadly. "I know that this won't be easy for you, either of you." Stoick walked over to one of the chairs and brought it up to Hiccup's bed and sat down on the chair.

"Can't you do something dad, keep her from leaving or something?" Hiccup pleaded with his father as Astrid kept her head on Hiccup's chest and put her right arm around his neck and then other around his chest and connected her hands together. Hiccup grabbed onto Astrid's arm softly and put his other arm on her back.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but I can't do a thing. If you had done things earlier then I may have been able to do something. However that would have depended on what answer you got as well." Stoick said trying to help his son keep the secret. "I did tell Orien that you wouldn't take this lying down." Everyone had to laugh a bit at Stoicks choice in words. "I had better go and give you two as much time together as possible. However Hiccup, if you can't keep Astrid here, then I would suggest being with Brynhild. She does like you but between us, I'm rooting for you two, so do what you can to keep Astrid here ok." Stoick smiled at the two and then left the building.

Astrid knew Hiccup didn't want her talking but she had to ask. "What did your dad mean by if you had done something earlier he may have been able to help?" Astrid asked. "Don't answer me and I'll continue to ask until you do and don't think about lying to me." Astrid said quietly and then kept quiet and waited for an answer.

"I, Gobber, we had." Hiccup said stumbling over his words. He knew there was no way out of this, Astrid is just far too smart. "I had Gobber make a band for you. I had planned on asking your father for permission for your hand. Gobber was just finishing up the band too, I just wish that I could have asked before this happened." Hiccup said gesturing to his leg.

Astrid's eyes started watering and she had covered her mouth from the shock. "You had planned on asking me to marry you?" Astrid asked somewhat shocked. She knew that Hiccup would eventually ask her father but she was completely kept out of the loop about this. Not only that but she hadn't expected it so soon but on the other hand she should have had known. After all, Hiccup is going to be Chief soon and not to mention, Hiccup had been keeping her away from the blacksmith for quite a while.

"Everything was almost ready and now this. You're dad knows that we love each other more then anything. Why would he do this?" Hiccup asked upset and stunned at this fact.

Toothless and Blueberry nudged against their friends. With both Astrid and Hiccup being saddened, the two dragons were sad too and though Blueberry hardly knew Astrid, she was the one to help her and so she had to feel loyal toward Astrid.

In another part of the village, Brynhild had gone back to her spot in her makeshift home and thought about the things that would happen with her and Hiccup. So she is sad about what has happened but there was no way that Hiccup could be with Astrid and so he would have to settle for her. She sat thinking about their future together. She would have a max of five kids, a minimum of three with possible exceptions of losing some children at birth and then getting to old to have more but she didn't expect that to be a problem. Her and Hiccup would be together for the rest of their lives. One way or another, her and Hiccup would be together forever. Brynhild brought her hands up to her shoulders because of the chills that came with her thoughts. She had soon grown excited about the idea and smiled as she became more determined to be Hiccup's wife. Then a thought came to her and she knew that only two things could ruin her plan to be with Hiccup.

**A/N: Now please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, please continue to review and thanks for the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Loyal to a Fault**

Two days went by and both Hiccup and Astrid have been tortured by people telling them that they couldn't do so much as hug each other because then that would have led to one thing and that would have led to another. Neither of them could do much of anything and Brynhild and Snorre made sure of that. At the moment however, the two are alone and Astrid is finally ready to speak again since she hadn't talked for the last two days despite how much she wanted to. "Astrid, come on, it's time that you say something." Hiccup said sitting up in bed with a fresh new cloth on his leg not that he needed one but while his leg is healing, he needed something to keep his prosthetic from irritating his leg.

Astrid shuffled around a bit wondering if she really wanted to say something now slightly worried that she may not be able to talk but she knew she had to talk again, for her sake and for Hiccups. Astrid couldn't very well talk to her father about being given away if she kept quiet. Astrid took in a deep breath and then opened her mouth to say something. "So how do I sound?" Astrid asked not sure what else to say at the moment.

"As good as new and it's about time." Hiccup said as Blueberry went over to Astrid and nudged her arm gently. "You're happy to huh Blueberry." Blueberry smiled and continued to rub her head against Astrid's arm.

Astrid smiled and then pet Blueberry on the head and then noticed Toothless over by Hiccup with his head on Hiccup's lap. "I can't imagine why my father would do something like this. How can he just give me away without even talking to me about it? I guess he has that right, I mean even if I said no to him, he would still give me away." Astrid sat down in the chair next to Hiccup and felt Blueberry's head on her lap. 'If only I were pregnant right now.' Astrid thought and then shot her eyes open. 'I can't believe that I just thought that. Come on girl, get a hold of yourself.' Astrid thought trying to get her head together.

"Don't worry Astrid, one way or another we'll be together however you'll have to do most the fighting. It's your father that has the problem with us being together. I will do what I can to keep us together though." When Hiccup said this, he saw Astrid turn her head away in remembrance of something that she heard last night. "Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked looking at her saddened face.

"Hiccup, I was out last night and I heard Snorre and his father talking. I also noticed that the northern Vikings arrived last night as well. I'm afraid that we won't have time to do a whole lot of anything. I leave tomorrow after the trading has been done." Astrid frowned and looked away not wanting to see Hiccups saddened face. "I need to go talk to my father soon."

Hiccup grabbed onto Astrid's face and then lifted her head up gently to face him. "Then expect to see me chasing you." Hiccup said with a completely serious look on his face.

"No Hiccup, if I can't convince my father to change his mind, then I leave and you marry Brynhild." Astrid said as tears started forming in her eyes. She hated saying that and she could tell that Hiccup wasn't happy that she had said that either.

"Astrid, I" Before Hiccup could finish his sentence the door opened. Both Blueberry and Toothless quickly separated from Hiccup and Astrid and flew up to the rafters above.

In walked Stoick who chuckled a little at the dragons retreat. "Don't worry you two." The two dragons saw who it is and then came back down and next to Astrid and Hiccup. "Astrid, go talk to you father for a bit. I need to talk to Hiccup." Astrid bowed and then ran out the building while waving goodbye. Stoick rubbed the back of his neck and took in a deep breath before talking. "Hiccup, it's time for the trading ceremony. Are you up for it?" Stoick asked as he sat down next to Hiccup.

Hiccup thought a bit about it and then frowned but then looked up at his father and nodded. "I need something though, something to sit on and be carried on. I'm not walking all that way." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Deal, I'll get a few Vikings to help out with carrying you." Stoick then stood up and started to leave when Hiccup spoke up. "Hiccup?"

"Dad, before you go, I just need to know, is there someway to keep Astrid from going? Can't you do something, anything to keep her from leaving?" Hiccup pleaded with his father but knew what answer he would get.

"Unless Orien changes his mind, there is nothing that I can do. I'm sorry Hiccup." Stoick said leaving the home.

Astrid had walked home but when she stepped up to the door she wasn't sure if she would be able to talk with her father. She had never argued with her father about anything before or even disobeyed him for that matter. She had to say something though, she just had to. Astrid took in one more deep breath and then walked into her home. "Dad, mom, are you here?"

"I'm here Astrid, you're mother is out helping with some small details around the village. What is it?" Orien asked his daughter.

"I have to know dad, why would you give me away to some Viking that we no nothing about? You know I love Hiccup." Astrid said trying her best to stay calm.

Orien could tell his daughter is angry with him and he knew she would be. "Astrid, I know you love that boy but Hiccup isn't right for you. When these beasts begin attacking us again, he won't be able to protect you. You may be strong but you have a dragon as well and if both dragons were to attack at the same time, then you would be dead in mere seconds and Hiccup would be dead sooner." Orien said calmly.

"That's what this is about." Astrid said raising her voice at her father which she had never done before but he couldn't blame her. "First off the dragons will never betray us dad. I know you don't trust them but they wouldn't betray us. Second, I would rather die with Hiccup by my side then to have to live without him. I love him daddy and I want to be with him." Astrid said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know how you feel but you'll see that I am only doing what's best for you. Hiccup just can't be there for you and despite how good of a Viking you are, you can't take on more then one dragon at a time especially since you're out of practice. I'm doing this for you Astrid." Orien said hugging his daughter. "You'll see sweetheart. Now run off and finish with that practice of yours."

Astrid frowned sadly but she couldn't help but be loyal to her father. "Yes daddy." Astrid said as she walked out of the building.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Some Girl Time**

Astrid walked out of her fathers' house and started toward the woods but looked back at her home sadly. Unfortunately that made her well up with tears. Astrid just couldn't stay in the village much longer and rushed off as fast as her legs will take her. Staying in the village at that moment is just far too painful knowing that her and Hiccup will be separated. Astrid reached the woods and pulled out an axe that she always carries with her and started to work on her aim by throwing her axe into the tree from a distance. Everything just seemed to fall apart and what makes it worse is that Hiccup was ready to propose to her. Astrid always thought that Hiccup and her would be together and she was so close but her father got in the way. With these thoughts running through her head, she got furious and threw her axe so hard that she couldn't get it out of the trunk of the tree. "Great." Astrid sighed as she tugged harder on her axe when someone grabbed her hand and tried to help out. Astrid looked over and found that it is Ruffnut helping her. She was grateful that it was just Ruffnut because Hiccup wouldn't have helped with her emotions right now. With two hard tugs on the axe and it flew out of the trunk and onto the ground. Astrid went over to it and picked it up while talking to Ruffnut. "Thanks for the help." Astrid said simply turning around with her axe in her hand.

"Ok, so what's up? I've never seen you get your axe stuck before. Who ticked you off?" Ruffnut said as she could tell that Astrid is clearly upset about something. She figured she already knew but thought it better to let Astrid explain.

Astrid sat down on a rock with a sigh and just stared at the ground. After a few intakes of air, Astrid finally spoke up. "It's my father Ruffnut; he won't let me be with Hiccup." Astrid chuckled a bit as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You probably think I'm a pretty big baby huh?" Astrid stared at Ruffnut letting a few more tears fall down her face.

Ruffnut hadn't noticed before but Astrid had tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy. Ignoring it for the moment, she simply replied to Astrid's question. "No, not really. I can't say that I know what it's like to lose someone I love and knowing that it will happen but I can say that it can't be easy. You and Hiccup have grown very close so I would assume that it can't be easy. I just wish that I could do something, though we all know that Hiccup will fight to the death for you." Ruffnut said sitting down on the rock next to Astrid, crossing her legs, and then leaning forward on her hands while looking at Astrid.

"I really wish he wouldn't, I don't know what I would do if he died because of me." Astrid leaned back on her hands throwing her head back so that she is staring into the sky. "He is just so careless with his own life and it scares me to think what will happen when I leave. I want to think that he'll be happy without me but there is no chance of that happening. You know he was getting ready to propose to me." Astrid turned her head toward Ruffnut as she said this.

"Really!" Ruffnut said completely shocked. "I didn't expect him to propose that soon." Ruffnut then crossed her legs Indian style on the rock and put her hands in her lap while turning to look at Astrid.

Astrid sat up and then smiled widely. "I don't think anyone would have thought he would have asked me this soon." Astrid let out a loud sigh and then stared into her lap. "I would love to toughen up Hiccup but it's too late for that now. I just know that if Hiccup were more of a Viking that my dad would have let me be with him." Astrid let some more tears drop from her eyes.

"I guess that would be nice Astrid but then if he was, the war with the dragons would still be going on and besides, if Hiccup were more of a Viking, he probably wouldn't like you as much as he does. You probably wouldn't like him as much either. Be glad that Hiccup is who he is." Ruffnut then received a glare from Astrid which quickly died.

"I know you're right but I wish that things were simpler. Honestly what's the point in loving someone if you can't be with that person? I guess I shouldn't complain, it isn't right." Astrid then hopped off the rock, axe in hand. Astrid then threw her axe and it hit right where she wanted it to.

Ruffnut stayed on the rock watching Astrid's incredible accuracy. "Remind me not to get you mad at me." Ruffnut joked causing Astrid to laugh a little as she pulled her axe out of the tree. "So what are you going to do Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid thought for a second and in her mind, she knew what she wanted to do but reality wouldn't accept it and neither would her loyalty to her father. Despite what she thinks, her father knows what's best. "I would love to run away with Hiccup but I am far to loyal to my father and I love him to much to disrespect his wishes. Besides, he knows what's best for me." Astrid threw her axe again and once again, it hit it's mark.

"Astrid, I mean no disrespect toward your father but he is just human and does make mistakes. Don't you think that he could be wrong about marrying you off to someone you don't even know?" Ruffnut asked slowly and cautiously, trying not to insult her friend.

"I know you have my best interest at heart Ruffnut but I just can't disobey my father and you can't disobey yours. The only one that seems to defy that is Hiccup." Astrid threw her axe but this time she missed her mark.

Ruffnut got off the rock and walked over to Astrid and put a hand on her shoulder. "You love him Astrid, so doesn't that give you enough reason to be disobedient just once?" Ruffnut asked.

"There is never any reason to disobey your father Ruffnut." Just as she said this Snorre came walking up to them.

"I'll talk to you later Astrid." Ruffnut then waved goodbye and walked off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Plan set into Action**

Snorre walked over to Astrid quickly, excited to finally be going home. He received and blank stare from Astrid but he didn't let it faze him. "Astrid what's wrong, you don't seem too happy about leaving." Snorre said wrapping his arm around Astrid.

Astrid wanted more then anything to slap this Viking across the face and push him away but she is to marry him soon. Astrid knew she wouldn't like him from the first time she met him but Astrid just couldn't push him away if for anything then the need to not dishonor her father. Her father gave her to Snorre and though Astrid hated it, she would be his and doing anything against Snorre would mean dishonor to her father. So Astrid simply smiled the best she could and forcefully put her arm around Snorre. Astrid hated that more then she hated him. "So Snorre, when do we leave?" Astrid mentally shivered after asking that but being mean to Snorre wouldn't get her anywhere.

"We leave very soon my love." Astrid hated him before but after he said that, that made her hate him more.

'How can he say that, he hardly knows me? He is such a creep.' Astrid thought but responded differently. "Ok, I will go get myself ready." Astrid said giving her a reason to separate herself from Snorre. Astrid gently took his arm off of her and then walked away toward her home. Once Snorre was no longer in sight, Astrid growled angrily and stormed off toward her home.

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and friends had all gathered together with the exception of Hiccup and Astrid. "Ruffnut, what is up with Astrid, she seems unlike herself." Snotlout said putting his axe on the table.

"She is really upset about having to marry Snorre and honestly I can't blame her. He is a creep who falls in love the first pretty girl he sees. In addition to that, Hiccup had planned a proposal. So here is what I plan on doing." Ruffnut looked around and then got everyone up close to each other so that she could whisper to each of them. "Snotlout, I want you to go find Astrid and take her somewhere. I don't care where; have her say goodbye to Hiccup or something." Snotlout nodded and then Ruffnut turned to Fishlegs and her brother. "Us three will go and tie up Snorre and then take him somewhere deep in the forest and then I'll take it from there." Tuffnut was happy with this but Fishlegs had a questioning look.

"I don't know guys, this doesn't seem right." Fishlegs said trying to think this through more carefully.

"Fishlegs, we're doing this for our friend. Astrid doesn't want to leave Hiccup or us. This is fair game and besides Snorre will just make her miserable. Do you really want Astrid to be miserable for the rest of her life?" Ruffnut said arms folded.

"If we are ever caught doing this, then we will be in more trouble then Hiccup ever got into." Fishlegs said getting stern looks from the two in front of him as Snotlout had already left. "Astrid was given to Snorre and we can't do anything that will change that." Ruffnut was about to yell at Fishlegs when Fishlegs continued. "However Astrid is our friend and I don't want to see her miserable. I'm in." Fishlegs said receiving smiles from the others.

Ruffnut was happy to see Fishlegs change his mind. "Then let's get moving." Ruffnut said pulling some rope out from under the table.

"Where did the rope come from, you didn't have it when we came in." Tuffnut said confused.

Ruffnut turned to her brother and smiled. "You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Then Tuffnut waved his hands in front of him saying that he changed his mind. "Then let's move out." Ruffnut and the others ran off.

Snotlout had arrived at Astrid's home and then knocked on the door. Astrid then answered and her eyes widened in confusion. "Hey Astrid, let's go see Hiccup one last time before you leave. What do you say?" Snotlout suggested.

Astrid looked back into her home and toward her room and then nodded. "I guess I can spare a little bit of time but not too long. I'm sure Snorre will be here any minute to pick me up." Astrid said bitterly.

"Come on let's go." Snotlout said as the two walked out and toward Hiccups hut. As they walked, the two of them were silent which bugged Snotlout. "So Astrid, heard that Hiccup planned on proposing to you."

Astrid blushed a bit and then frowned at the thought of that never being able to happen. "Yeah, he had planned on it and he even had a ring made for me but let's not talk about it ok. It's already going to be hard enough to say goodbye to Hiccup, I don't want to talk about what could've been." Astrid said and then the two went into silence once again. Soon the two reached Hiccup's hut. She knocked on the door and then heard Hiccup say come in. Once she walked in, Hiccup's eyes widened with joy but slowly faded away after seeing Astrid's eyes. "Hi Hiccup."

"Hey Astrid, your father didn't change his mind did he?" Hiccup said sadly and then saw Astrid shake her head. "I don't care what people say Astrid, I'm not going to marry Brynhild and you shouldn't have to marry Snorre." Hiccup said angrily.

"What can we do though, Hiccup. I mean you have a choice on who you want to marry but I don't." Astrid walked over and sat down on Hiccup's bed.

"What's the point Astrid in having a choice in who you want to marry when the person that you want to marry has no choice. We don't really have a choice, it's our parents choice and that's all there is to it. Well I refuse to give you up that easily because it's just not fair." Hiccup's said angry about the whole thing.

Astrid stood up and then looked over at Hiccup. "Take care of Blueberry for me will ya Hiccup?" Hiccup didn't answer and Astrid couldn't blame him. He is right, it's not fair but when was life ever fair. "Goodbye Hiccup." Astrid then ran toward the door and walked out before Hiccup could even have the chance to tell her to stop.

Meanwhile in the woods Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had tied up Snorre and threw him into a small hole in the ground. "I think that went well after all, it's not a fight without getting a scare out of it." Ruffnut said holding onto her injured arm and looked at the other two who also were injured no thanks to Snorre. Then the three looked at Snorre and walked off laughing.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Punishment**

That night came and Astrid had been sitting in her room for hours. She had been sitting there waiting for Snorre to come pick her up and now he still isn't here. Two thoughts came to her mind and she really hoped that it's her first thought that is the correct one. 'Maybe he decided to not marry me after all. There is that or he is late and if so, I guess it doesn't matter.' Astrid thought knowing that soon she would be leaving and let tears slip down her cheeks. The thought of leaving made her depressed knowing that she will never see her friends again. She tried her best not to think of Hiccup but it was just too hard not to and that made everything that much worse. Soon Astrid had fallen asleep crying not thinking that anyone was watching her. Unknown to Astrid, her mother had come by and watched sadly at Astrid and then walked away seeing her daughter fall asleep.

The next day the wind and rain picked up speed. The speed is so great that branches broke off trees, caused boats at the docks to crash into each other and the sails on the boats to rip and the posts to snap. A few boats even broke free of their anchors and went adrift. In the forest in a hole, Snorre worked hard to untie himself and reach the top of the hole and finally managed to get out. Snorre made it out breathing heavily and shivering. Snorre wanted more then anything to rip those Vikings apart but had more urgent matters to attend to such as getting warm. Snorre made his way out of the forest and found the village below. Quickly he made his way toward the mess hall. However now that he is out of the woods, the wind made it harder for him to move.

Hiccup and his father went inside the mess hall and sat down at the front of the table. Soon Snorre's father and sister came in and sat down near the back and Brynhild sat down on the other side of Hiccup. Astrid and friends came in shortly after. Soon after Astrid came in Gobber and others came in. Stoick had gathered a search party and asked everyone to meet in the mess hall. "Ok Snorre has been missing for some time now. Hiccup, would you like to take over?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup really didn't want to send out a search party but he knew that if he didn't, his father would. "Ok dad." Hiccup said sourly. "We have a missing Viking somewhere out there." Hiccup said and then thought to himself. 'Hope he is somewhere in the ocean, that way he wont be found.' Hiccup thought hopefully. "Assuming he is still on the island, he is probably in the forest. Gobber, you and your search party look to the east of the island but don't go too far. There is a nasty wind today and that goes for everyone else. Dad, take your group to the west of the island and Astrid, why don't you take your group to the forest." Hiccup choked out the second half of his sentence. The last thing he wanted for Astrid to be out in the cold weather again but he couldn't tell her not to go unless. Hiccup thought of a way to keep Astrid from having to go outside. "Astrid I've had a quick change of mind, why don't you let Ruffnut and them go and you stay inside where it's warm. The last thing anyone needs is for you to get sick again. I'm sure that Snorre doesn't want to take you home sick." Hiccup suggested but could have cared less about want Snorre wanted. Just as Hiccup dismissed everyone, the doors slowly opened to the mess hall to reveal Snorre.

Snorre slowly opened the door to the giant room and found everyone there. Then he saw three certain Vikings and then pointed at them. "You three are dead meat for throwing me into that hole." Snorre said as he walked further into the room.

Everyone looked at Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs who turned away from everyone and started whistling. Both Hiccup and Astrid secretly snickered at hearing what they had done to Snorre. Hiccup quickly gathered himself together and caught the attention of the three. "Is this true, did you three really do that?" Hiccup asked as sternly as he could.

Ruffnut nodded and so did the other two. "We did it to keep Astrid from leaving, she clearly doesn't want to go with him and we were just trying to keep her from being with someone that she doesn't like. We were only thinking of Astrid." Ruffnut said defending her and the other two.

"Regardless, you two will stay afterward to let you know what your punishment will be." The three nodded and Snorre just smiled happily. Hiccup then turned to Snorre and his father. "I apologize for what they did and they will be punished for it, they know the rules." It pained Hiccup to do so but he knew that he had to do something.

"Thank you." Snorre said and then bowed and then stood up straight. Then Snorre turned to Astrid. "Seeing how this is such a bad storm, we will leave once it calms. I hope you're ready to leave." Astrid nodded and Snorre smiled. "Good, well I guess I will go rest up and get changed as well." Snorre left followed by his father and many of the others. That left only Astrid, Brynhild, and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

Brynhild leaned over to whisper in Hiccups ear. 'Once they leave, it'll be just you and me.' Hiccup shivered to himself at the thought and then Brynhild left the building.

"Astrid, why don't you and the others come here?" Hiccup waved the group over. "Astrid, I want to talk to you afterward." Astrid nodded and then sat down while Hiccup talked to Ruffnut and the other two. "Listen, I think it very funny what you did and I appreciate it but as much as I would love to let you three go, I can't. You three will clean the mess hall for three meals. Believe me; that will be plenty of punishment for you three. I'll make sure of it. That means for lunch, dinner, and breakfast tomorrow morning. I have my reasons." The three friends looked at each other and then nodded. "Now go on so I may talk to Astrid alone." The three hurriedly left the building.

"Ok Hiccup, though I agree with you about it being funny, I don't think that just cleaning up after meals is a good enough punishment." Astrid folded her arms.

"It will be trust me. Anyway, my leg is able to be walked on now. I'm still surprised that the other bent so easily. Guess it was just getting to old. I mean who knows how old the metal was before." The two continued to talk for a while more before Astrid left the building.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I won't let her go**

The rest of the day came and went and no one left their homes due to the storm except for lunch and dinner. The next day is much nicer then the day before though it's still raining. That morning everyone went to breakfast including Astrid since they decided to eat before leaving. Hiccup walked into the mess hall and saw Astrid looking very, well not herself. Her hair is mess though that could be due to the rain though Hiccup doubts it. She hates Snorre and Hiccup and the others know it. He wanted nothing more then to take Astrid from him. Hiccup would also love to see Astrid punch Snorres lights out and she would to if her father hadn't forced her into this marriage. If there's one thing that Hiccup knows, it's that Astrid wouldn't bring her father any embarrassment. Even if it meant making herself feel better. He would hit her father but that wouldn't help either of them. The only thing he could do is sit back and watch at least until they're off the island and Astrid's father isn't around. So feeling depressed at the moment, Hiccup walked up to the front of table. Astrid sat next to him and Snorre sat next to Astrid. "So Astrid, you two are leaving this morning?" Hiccup knew the answer but he had to say something.

"Yes Hiccup, you know that." Astrid said with gloom evident in her voice.

It killed Hiccup to see Astrid so upset. She didn't comb her hair or even bother to change today or last night. Her armor is slipping off her body and her furs all twisted and messed up. Her hair is in her face and she hadn't even tried to fix it. "Astrid, why don't you stand up to your father for once, you obviously hate this as do I and the others. If for anyone though, do it for yourself." Hiccup whispered into her ear so that her soon to be husband couldn't hear.

"You know that I can't do that Hiccup." With that said Astrid turned away form Hiccup not wanting to see her true love hurt. This also let Hiccup know that she doesn't want to talk. She did hear Hiccup sigh and Astrid felt bad but what could she do.

Breakfast came and went and now Astrid is leaving Berk but Hiccup is determined for it not to be forever. Hiccup ran to the top of the cliff where Astrid had stood with him when the other Vikings went to fight the biggest dragon ever. 'I will come for you Astrid, I swear I will and I'll get you back, or die trying.' Hiccup thought watching as the boats leave the docks. Unfortunately, they had to take some of their boats to get everyone home except for one of course, Brynhild. His father still wanted him to marry Brynhild but Hiccup really didn't want to and he is determined not to. Sure Brynhild was nice but he wants Astrid and Brynhild just wouldn't work despite how much she looked like Astrid. Soon the boats were out of site and Hiccup made his way back to the house. When he entered into his room, Brynhild of all people is waiting for him. "Hi Hiccup; I've been waiting for you." Brynhild said handing Hiccup a cup of warm Meade to warm him up though he isn't shivering at all.

"Thanks but I'm really not thirsty Brynhild." Hiccup said reaching underneath his bed and pulled out his knife.

"Hiccup what's with the knife, you going hunting to clear your thoughts?" Brynhild asked though she knew that wasn't the answer. Hiccup went to his bedside and grabbed a piece of paper and then wrote a note and left the building. Brynhild looked at the note and her eyes widened though she had expected this. "He is going to get himself killed." Brynhild said running out of the building and into the rain. She just couldn't let Hiccup go but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. For all she knew he had already got on his dragon and is on his way. Brynhild ran over to where the dragons are and noticed that Hiccup hadn't taken his dragon. "Hiccup, where are you?" Brynhild asked herself looking around to see if she could find Hiccup somewhere. "How does a man with a prosthetic disappear so fast?"

Hiccup ran into the forest and over to a thick part of the jungle with all the animals. Quickly he found a few good deer and managed to kill one of them with a surprisingly accurate throw to its neck. 'Soon enough you'll be as accurate as me Hiccup.' Hiccup remembered what Astrid had said a few weeks before the southern Vikings came. Hiccup smiled seeing that he had hit his mark. This was one of the things that Astrid had helped him with and this accuracy may be what gets Astrid away from Snorre. Hiccup ran over to the fallen deer and pulled out his knife, now covered in blood. The deer flinched along the ground trying to get up. "Ok so my accuracy still isn't as good as Astrid's, but it'll get there." Hiccup picked up the deer's head and snapped it killing the deer off. "Now to get this thing cooked before I leave." Hiccup went around picking up logs for firewood.

Brynhild ran over to Stoick and starting talking. "Stoick, we have a problem. Hiccup, he is going to my home to take back Astrid." Brynhild said with worried eyes.

Stoick frowned sadly. "I'll try to convince him but if he goes and I have no doubts that he will, I can't stop him."

Brynhild was shocked by this. "You're his father, he'll listen to you." Brynhild said as calmly as she could.

"No he won't, when he is determined to do something, he will do it whether I say to or not. I will talk to him though." With that Stoick left the building to go search for Hiccup. He does have a few ideas where he could be if he hasn't left yet. Stoick searched a few places and then went into the forest seeing smoke. He walked into the forest and soon came up to where the smoke is coming from and smiled seeing Hiccup there cooking for himself. "Hiccup!" Stoick called over.

"Dad!" Hiccup stood up shocked to see his dad there. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hiccup, you know what will happen if you go after Astrid don't you?" Stoick said and then got the response he was expecting.

"Yes and I don't care, I will either live with her or die without her but I can't live without her." Hiccup said sternly.

Stoick had to admit, he is proud of his son. "You know I can't tell you what to do. You will officially be chief soon I can't tell you what to do not that I ever could. You're as stubborn as an ox if not more so. I trust you to know what you're doing no matter how stupid I think it is. For my sake though, at least think about it if nothing more then to obey me once in your life." Stoick said rubbing Hiccups head messing up his hair.

"Yeah dad, I'll think about it." Stoick smiled and then left Hiccup alone and Hiccup in deed thought about it all day but still decided he was going.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Taken Prisoner**

Hiccup got up early the next morning, it still being dark outside, wide awake and ready to move. He grabbed his knife and slipped it in it's holder that he had made for it and then grabbed his bag of food and flung it over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly until he could barely see outside. Hiccup didn't see anyone out and so he opened the door up the rest of the way and left his home and headed toward the building with all the dragons in them. He slowly opened the door, the door creaking as it is pushed open. Toothless shot his head in the direction and found toothless there and ran over and rubbed his head against Hiccups torso. "It's good to see you too Toothless." Hiccup said rubbing the dragons head. "Come one Toothless, were heading south." Hiccup whispered hopping onto the dragons back and then setting his bag in front of him. "You know where to go first buddy." Toothless nodded and then the two left the building and flew into the air. Soon the two arrived at the lake that he had first made friends with Toothless and went into a small cave he and Toothless had made to hid things in. Hiccup grabbed a bag and then ran over to Toothless and climbed back on. "Let's go boy." Toothless flew into the air as rain started coming down. "Great, this could be a good thing." Hiccup said as he started hearing thunder but hadn't seen any lightning. "Less light and the more sound the better." Hiccup smiled as Toothless continued to fly.

'I hope you know what your doing Hiccup.' Toothless thought as he couldn't really speak to Hiccup. Soon the rain had started coming down harder but it only seemed to affect Hiccup in that it made it harder for the boy to see.

Hiccup kept a firm grip on the reigns as the wind started blowing harder. He had to keep his focus; he just couldn't let himself turn around now. He noticed that as they kept moving Toothless seemed to be slowing down, not a lot but enough to notice. The wind had started making things hard for Toothless as he flew. Now thirty minutes into his trip and lightning cracked a few times. "Go lower Toothless, don't want you to get struck." Toothless gladly lowered himself closer to the water. The sky hadn't gotten any lighter which just made it harder for the two to see anything. Soon enough though, the two hit something and fell to the ground. "Did we just hit a tree? Toothless, how low did you go buddy?" Toothless just groaned. "Since we're here, we may as well make the best of it." The two then snuggled up next to each other for warmth mainly for Hiccups sake. Soon Hiccup fell asleep underneath Toothless warm and somewhat dry.

A few hours later and Stoick woke up to Brynhild screaming that Hiccup had left. Stoick sighed deeply knowing that Hiccup would go despite what he said. Brynhild then came into Stoicks' room and angrily. "I thought you were going to keep him here." Brynhild yelled.

"I said that I would try but he probably wouldn't listen to me." Stoick said getting out of bed. "My son is very hard headed; he would rather die then be without Astrid." Then Brynhild sighed and then walked out of the room and the building.

"Why couldn't Hiccup just love me instead?" Brynhild then let a few tears slip down her cheeks. She then looked around and noticed that it's still dark. "It fits."

Hiccup woke up and found that it's still raining and thundering. He rubbed his eyes clear of rain that had made itself underneath Toothless and onto him. Hiccup looked up and found Toothless asleep. Hiccup gently shook the dragon awake with a smile on his face. "Come on buddy, it's still awfully dark, but we need to keep moving." With that the two got up and flew into the air again with Hiccup on Toothless back. After a few more hours of flying the two could see an island with a large wooden wall around the borders. Hiccup had just finished eating the food that he had packed. "That's it buddy, let's go." Hiccup then picked up speed, the world around them still loud and dark. Soon the two landed on the island and Hiccup pulled out a few tools. He pulled out four daggers from his sack and some rope. He cut the rope into four pieces and then used the rope to tie a dagger to his one good foot. Hiccup then used the other three pieces to make sure that the dagger on his prosthetic wouldn't come loose. Hiccup then turned to Toothless with a dagger in each hand now. "You go hide Toothless, I'll call you when you're needed." Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup lovingly and worriedly and then flew off. Hiccup looked at his pocket with the whistle in it. "I'm glad that I made that thing now more then ever."

Hiccup then turned and looked at the wall. "Hear goes nothing and everything." Hiccup jabbed the wall with the two daggers in his hands and then jabbed his good leg into the wall and then his prosthetic. He slowly started climbing the wall using the daggers. The thunder made enough noise for Hiccup to be able to puncture the wood over and over without anyone noticing. As he climbed, he could see arrows flying over his head and in the direction of Toothless. Hiccup is relieved to see that the lightning had stopped. Hiccup reached near the top and noticed that the arrows stopped flying. He peeked over the wall and smiled seeing a guard facing the other way. Hiccup climbed over with some noise being made. Hiccup quickly hid and then detached the daggers from his foot and prosthetic. The guard walked by and then tripped. Hiccup quickly used the butt of the dagger and knocked the guard out before he could alert anyone. He slowly crept along the wall making sure to avoid guards when possible. He soon reached a tower and found a guard. He choked the guard until he fell unconscious and then picked up his telescope. Hiccup looked through it searching for where Astrid might be and then found a light on in the biggest of cabins. Hiccup found that he would easily be able to reach the cabin just by walking along the wall. Before Hiccup could move though, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and soon darkness took over.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Night in Prison**

A guard from the wall ran to the building that his leaders are in to warn Snorre of the invader. It took about ten minutes to get their due to there being so many buildings, its raining and the darkness. The guard knocked on the door which in return he heard a loud angry grumble. "Sir, I apologize for the interruption but we have an intruder."

This caused Snorre to raise an eyebrow. Who would dare to intrude on them and then it hit him. He knew exactly who came and why. "I will be back my love." Snorre said turning to face his wife lying next to him. Snorre got up and put on his furs and then left the building.

Astrid shot up after Snorre left and hopped that it wasn't Hiccup but she knew that she is just kidding herself. Astrid got out of bed and put on her new long fur robe. She quickly made her way out of the building and up the wall. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why no one used the wall to go from one outer area to another instead of going completely across the village. It is much faster taking the wall around. In three minutes, Astrid made it to the prison where the intruders are kept. She was walking in when a guard stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me pass to see the new prisoner." Astrid said glaring at the man being in a not so happy mood.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass unless Snorre allows it." The guard said trying to keep his cool. He had to admit that his new leader frightens him.

"I may have to do as Snorre says but I will still do as I please. Now let me pass or do I have to let myself through?" Astrid said, her arms folded across her chest and tapped her foot waiting for an answer. The guard now knowing that she would do anything to get past him, let her through. "Thank you." Astrid said standing up right walking past the guard. Astrid went around looking at each cell and then found the right one. As Astrid feared, Hiccup is the intruder. He, like her is soaked from head to toe. The dim light in the prison is reflecting off the water on his furs. "Hiccup." Astrid said softly.

Hiccup then shot his head up at hearing Astrid's voice. "I would have thought you to be angrier then this." Hiccup said not hearing any harshness in Astrid's voice.

"Oh, I'm ticked Hiccup but as the leader of this village I can't get angry at every little thing that happens. You don't even want to hear the words that I've come up with that I want to say to you." Astrid rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What were you thinking Hiccup, you could die and probably will." Astrid asked seeing Hiccup stand up.

"You hate it here with him don't you. I can't just let you go on being with someone that makes you miserable. I would rather you marry Snotlout then this guy. True you wouldn't be with me but you at least wouldn't be miserable and even if you were miserable, you would at least have people there you know and love." Hiccup said making Astrid smile slightly.

"Yes Hiccup, I'm not happy with him but I have no choice. I was given to him and that's who I'll be with." Before Hiccup could say anything, Snorre came in and interrupted.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Astrid bowed her head and apologized. "Never mind, go home." Astrid then nodded, kept her head down, put her right hand on her left, straightened her arms so that they are facing down, and walked off. Snorre watched as she walked off and then turned to Hiccup. "As I expected, the chieftain of Berk. Now I would accuse you of coming to try and steal my wife which would result in you dieing but let's hear your story first." Snorre said with a smirk on his face.

"You already know so why ask?" Hiccup said trying to lunge at Snorre through the bars. "You already took away the most important thing to me so you may as well take my life as well but I won't just let you kill me." Hiccup yelled at the chief. "Which island is this anyway? I haven't heard a name for it." Hiccup questioned.

Snorre kept calm and just smirked. "You don't need to know since you die tomorrow."

"What makes you so sure, I'll fight for Astrid. I'll kill you if I have to but I will fight and if I die, I die fighting for Astrid." Hiccup said cruelly.

Snorre could tell Hiccup is serious but couldn't help and laugh a bit. "Ok so you want to fight for her do you? What makes you think that you'll have a chance, no, you die tomorrow in the morning as scheduled. Goodbye you pathetic excuse for a Viking." Snorre then turned and left leaving Hiccup with his thoughts laughing all the way.

Astrid made it back to her new home and sat down on her bed frowning. She just couldn't believe that Hiccup would do something so stupid; well actually she could and she knew he would. Hiccup is correct though, she hated it here with the exception of her new friend who also happens to be the house keeper. Astrid took off her wet robe and then hung it up to dry. She had to talk to Snorre to beg him to let Hiccup go but it wouldn't be easy. Snorre knows that Hiccup wants her and he is very strict with things like this. It amazes Astrid just how much she learned from Snorre with just a day of really being with him not that she had the choice. Now she is beginning to feel like a Hypocrite, she follows the rules just as strictly as Snorre and she is now trying to break the rule. Astrid buried her face into her pillow confused by what she should do. She didn't want to see Hiccup die but she couldn't go against her husband. Soon she fell asleep with many thoughts running through her head.

**A/N: Please review and thanks to all those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Execution Day**

Hiccup looked into the distance and found Toothless flying away that night. Only one thought came to Hiccup's mind, he is going back to the island to rest up. Odd though, Toothless seemed to be flying faster then usual and without anyone riding on him. The wind must be keeping his makeshift tail open and steady. The wind is blowing very hard. Hiccup just simply sat down on the cold hard stone of the prison, put an arm on his good leg and straightened his prosthetic and put one arm on that. Then he put his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. The place is disgusting and the ground is wet and covered in mold. He didn't need to look down to notice that. If anything, he is glad that there is mold to soften the ground a bit. The ceiling covered in spider webs, some even have spiders still on them. Hiccup is surprised that he hadn't noticed these things earlier. He quickly stopped thinking about it and just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Hiccup woke up and found spiders crawling on him. He quickly jumped and pushed the spiders off of him and watched as they crawled away. He looked out the window noticed that for once in a long time it isn't raining. Then he noticed two black specs in the distance. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that it is Toothless and Blueberry. Blueberry helping to keep Toothless balanced. 'Clever and stupid at the same time.' Hiccup thought and compared Toothless to himself and realized even more now how similar the two of them are. 'He flew all night to go get backup.' Hiccup laughed a bit and then heard his stomach growl. 'Sorry stomach but I don't think that I'll be eating anything anytime soon.' Hiccup whispered to his stomach and holding it as to keep his stomach quiet. He hadn't been sitting there long when a guard came over to him.

"Ok, let's go; you have an execution to attend." The guard said unlocking the door.

"I may be attending it but I won't be the one dieing today." Hiccup said and heard the guard laugh. Hiccup had everything planned out. He walked along behind the guard and secretly pulled out his whistle and kept it in his fist. Soon he had walked out the door and saw people from every direction staring at him either with saddened eyes or smirks on the faces. This at least let him know that not everyone here is cruel and happy about someone dieing. Soon he came to the execution area and saw Snorre above him sitting cross legged with a smirk on his face. Next to him is Astrid letting a few tears slide down her face. Hiccup was then put on a wooden item, his hands put on both sides of where his head lies. Another wooden item placed on top so that Hiccup couldn't move.

"Any requests invader?" Snorre said with a smirk clear on his face. He is obviously happy that Hiccup is going to die.

"Just one creep." Hiccup said as he quickly blew on his whistle. Not a sound came out of it only making people laugh and point except for Astrid who knows exactly what he just did. Snorre raised his hand as the wind picked up. The executioner raised his axe and was about to end Hiccups life when something hit right below the head of the axe blowing the sharp metal away and toward Snorre. It landed right at Snorres' feet and then looked out and another bolt hit the wood keeping Hiccup in and blew it apart. Two growls were heard and in came Toothless who swept Hiccup up and flew in toward Astrid. Toothless grabbed onto Astrid and picked her up in his talons gently making sure not to hurt her.

Snorre growled angrily at this and ran as fast as he could and pulled out an axe and jumped at Toothless. Snorre plunged the axe into Toothless leg causing him to drop Astrid and go tumbling to the earth. Hiccup fell off Toothless and rolled along the ground as dirt rose into the air. Snorre also rolled a bit but stood up quickly and ripped his axe from Toothless leg causing him to growl in pain. Snorre went to kill Toothless when a knife flew right by his face. "Stay away from my buddy. Fly away Toothless." Hiccup yelled and then saw Toothless get up as high as he could and flew away sort of but he got away. "I told you, I'm not going down without a fight."

"So be it." Snorre rushed toward Hiccup, his axe raised ready to cut Hiccup in two. Snorre reached Hiccup and went to slash Hiccup in half when an axe dropped down and into Hiccups hands which he used to block the attack. Astrid saw this and saw that it is Blueberry that dropped the axe. Astrid just stood there frozen stiff unsure of what to do. She isn't sure whether to be furious, happy, or what.

Hiccup and Snorre skillfully fought until they reached the stairs leading to the top of the wall. Both of the men getting absolutely nowhere, they both expertly dodged each others attack. Astrid still frozen in place grew more impressed with Hiccups fighting if for just a bit. She hadn't any idea that Hiccup could fight so well and then she quickly saddened knowing that sooner or later, Hiccup would fall to Snorre. Sure Hiccup has done some incredible things but this was; Astrid wasn't quite sure what this was. Hiccup had never shown any sign of being this good at fighting. Sure he killed the giant dragon but he wouldn't have if it weren't for Toothless. Astrid just wanted to leave but she couldn't and she rushed toward the battle scene finally finding the strength to move again. Astrid reached the top just in time to see Hiccup get pushed over the edge and hang on for dear life. "You win Snorre, just pick him up and let him leave."

Snorre then turned around and slapped Astrid across her face and she fell to the ground. Snorre then turned to finish off Hiccup when his leg was grabbed. "Never hurt her." Hiccup yelled and then pulled as hard as he could, causing Snorre fall to the ground and lose his weapon. Hiccup quickly climbed up halfway and then grabbed onto Snorres arm and then the other. "Let me take Astrid back with me and we can stop this here and now." Snorre rose his foot to kick Hiccup but Hiccup saw this and threw Snorre over the edge like a sling shot. Hiccup tried to grab onto Snorre but was too late as Snorre fell to the ground below and got impaled on the sharp rocks below. Hiccup then headed down the stairs and when he reached the bottom, Astrid called out to him.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking? How could someone so smart be so stupid?" Astrid yelled running down the steps.

"Astrid, you don't have to be here anymore, you can come home where you belong." Hiccup breathed heavily tired from the battle before and then collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"You don't get it Hiccup, I" Hiccup then cut her off by the raise of his hand. "What?" Astrid said angrily.

"Do you hear a whistling sound?" Hiccup asked and before Astrid could respond, she heard it too. Soon a red round flat circle appeared and started sucking the two in. Hiccup managed to grab onto a tree and then barely grabbed onto Astrid as she started flying by but soon Hiccup lost his grip and the two went soaring into the red thing and then it disappeared leaving very confused Vikings standing in the distance.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Cause of the Red Portal**

Before the red portal appeared in another dimension, Will Vandom/Olson and friends are in Meridian spending time with the queen. Elyon, queen of Meridian is sitting at the head of the table with Will Vandom, the guardian leader, to her left and Irma Lair, the water guardian, to the left of Will. Across from Will sits the fire guardian, Taranee Cook. Next to Taranee sits the earth guardian Cornelia Hale and in between Cornelia and Irma floats the air guardian, Hay Lin. Each of the guardians has a drink on the table in front of them except Hay Lin who has her drink floating in front of her. None of the guardians at this time are in their guardian forms.

It's been six years since the defeat of Phobos, Elyon's evil brother, and Nerissa, the former leader guardian. "So Elyon, I've searched out all the closest dimensions to us. It's amazing how many there are." Taranee said taking a sip of her drink.

Elyon smiled happily just because her friends are there but it helps that they are making precautions. "It's good to have you here right now." Elyon said depressed about something which the others knew immediately as being a bad thing. The only things that made Elyon depressed anymore had to do with Phobos.

"Where is Phobos Elyon?" Just then the door was torn to shreds as Phobos came into the room. "I guess that answers that question." Will pulled out the heart and held it in front of her. "This explains why Elyon told us to bring the heart." Will then held up the heart in front of her. "Guardians U…ahhhh." Will screamed as she flew back into the wall behind her while Elyon got into the battle fighting Phobos and his new minions. The others screamed as they ran over to Will and helped her up. "I'm fine but that was one heck of a shock." Will shook her head to clear it and then spoke again. "Guardians Unite." Nothing happened and then Will started getting shocked and she couldn't seem to let go of the heart. The others were about to help when Will spoke up. "Don't…touch me. AHHHHH." Will screamed as she fell to the ground and finally let go of the heart. Wills breathing lessened and then she finally blacked out.

"Elyon, we need to get out of here." Cornelia screamed and then saw multiple red beams shoot out from the heart in different directions and then the hearts color faded to grey. Before Cornelia or the others could get a good look at the heart, they had disappeared and reappeared just outside the boundaries of Elyon's Kingdom. "The Heart." Cornelia pointed out. Cornelia then picked up the heart and a look of shock appeared on her face. "Guys, look at this." Taranee and the others helped to lay Will down on the ground and ran over to Cornelia. "The heart, it's been cracked." Cornelia pointed out as she turned the heart around to see all the cracks.

"That explains why it hurt Will but we can't fight now. How did that happen anyway?" Irma asked turning her head toward Will and then back to the heart. She looked at the heart for only a second before turning her head back to Wills hand. Her hand seemed to be glowing a pink color. "Look at Wills hand everyone." The others turned their heads toward Wills hand and noticed the same thing and ran over to Will.

"When did Will get a tattoo of the heart on her hand?" Hay Lin asked looking to the others for an answer but none came other then shrugs. "If it's not a tattoo, then what" Hay Lin never got the chance to finish her sentence as and arrow went flying past her face. "We better get going." Hay Lin used what power she could to pick up Wills body and then the five started running.

Not too far away landed Hiccup and Astrid who skidded along the ground. The two regained their senses and looked around. "Where are we?" Astrid asked to no on in particular as she rubbed her head.

Hiccup slowly stood up shaking his head to try and clear it as he wobbled around a bit. "I…ah forget it." Hiccup said holding his head a little dizzy from the transport. "We had better find our way back." Hiccup stumbled a little but managed to regain his balance.

"Once we get back, your gonna head back to Berk and I'm going back to my new home." Before they could even begin to say anything on the matter, the two were grabbed by the arm and dragged off and into a nearby cave. Astrid tried to say something but her mouth was covered and she was told to be quiet. Soon shadows of soldiers went by the cave and the group finally took in some air. "What's going on and where are we?" Astrid demanded.

The guardians went over and laid Will down on the ground and surrounded her. Elyon took on the responsibility of answering Astrid's question. "You are in a place called Meridian; you clearly aren't from around here. You're Vikings I see, how did you get here?" Elyon asked.

"One second we were in our time, world, whatever, and then this red circle came out of nowhere and sucked us in. Now who are you and we wish to be sent home." Astrid said irritably due to not knowing where she is or how to even get home. Though Hiccups earlier actions didn't help any.

Before Elyon could answer her question, Taranee spoke up. "Elyon, Will is waking up." The queen turned around and ran over to her friends to look at Will. Will moved her head back and forth trying to wake herself up and soon her eyes opened up but her thoughts are cloudy.

"What happened and where are we?" Will asked looking around the cave but soon stopped because the turning made her dizzy.

"Will, we are just outside Elyon's Kingdom and you fainted. I'm confused by some things but I guess the Oracle will have those answers." Taranee said slowly lifting Wills head up onto her lap trying to slowly help her stand. Will is already dizzy; lifting her up slowly will help to lesson the dizziness. 'Why would Phobos get orcs to help him, they aren't that smart.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the two worlds meeting. More will be explained later but as for now please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: More Orcs**

Will finally managed to stand up grabbing onto her head and closing her eyes. After a few seconds the dizziness went away and so she opened her eyes slowly but before she opened them fully she noticed the mark on her hand. Before Will could say anything an orc stepped in front of the cave. He must have been the leader of the orc army. The orc has on a big Helm and has on more armor then the other orcs. The sword he pulled out is twice their size but he is able to hold onto it with one arm. With the other he pulled out a horn and blew into it and then took a few steps back. The armor could be heard clanking as the orc stepped back. The guardians and the two Vikings stood there ready for a battle. Soon more armor could be heard clanking and soon more then ten orcs could be seen running toward them. The group swallowed hard and waited for the time to attack when they were pulled back through a fold. The ones that weren't grabbed turned and followed the others through. The fold then disappeared and the only ones that have no clue where they are is the two Vikings. "Oracle, thank goodness you got to us. We were about to become mince meat." Irma said with a smile.

"Come Guardians we must talk, the others may come as well." Everyone then followed the Oracle into the room holding the guardians powers. "Your powers were disturbed for but only a moment. What happened girls?" The Oracle asked sincerely and sweetly. From the looks on the girls faces however told him that they aren't sure what happened. "Let me look at the heart Will." Will shied away ever so slightly and then slowly pulled out the Heart. "That explains the shaking that occurred. Do you know how the heart cracked?" The five guardians and Elyon nodded. The Oracle then took in a breath and sighed with relief. "Good, now how did it crack?" The Oracle asked.

"Phobos, he sent a magic bolt toward me and it hit the heart." Will said sadly and then bowed her head. "The bolt hit the heart." Will then let some tears slid down her cheeks and then felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked back up, she was shocked to see the Oracle with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry will, unless this happens by itself and it shouldn't, or becomes thousands of pieces on the floor, then the heart will heal itself but it will take time. That mark on your hand, it will allow you to transform the girls but you can't go between worlds. The heart was damaged far too greatly. I will send you back to Meridian but first you must know that five portals have opened up. Go to them and make sure that everything is ok with them and that Phobos isn't there in any of them, also see if their world has opened up." The Oracle said pointing toward the two Vikings. The guardians nodded. "Now let me have the heart so that it can heal in peace." Will handed the Oracle the heart and then a fold opened up and the guardians went through nervously with the other three following behind.

Once they arrived back in Meridian they ended up behind the castle about half a mile away if not more. Then Hiccup and Astrid were heard arguing. Will and the guardians ignored them. "Let's just get them home as soon as possible." Will said and then looked at Taranee. "Taranee do you have anything that can help us?" Will asked knowing that Taranee had used something on her trips to keep track of things.

"I had a map but that is back home in my room. I don't carry it with me unless I know that I'll need it and I can't tell from looking at the portals face to face. We will have to go through and hope that one of these belongs to them." Taranee said seeing Wills depressed look on her face.

"Ok but lets get in, see what's going on and then get out." Will said and then turned to the two Vikings. "HEY, YOU TWO, GET OVER HERE!" Will screamed. The two then turned and ran over to Will. "We don't know which one of these is yours so you're going to go with us. I don't want to hear any arguing between you two." Will rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Now let's go before Phobos finds out we're here that is if he is here to find out." The group then ran toward the first portal and stopped. Will made sure that everyone is ready and then the group walked through. Once they reached the other side, all but Taranee opened their eyes widely at the world that they had stepped into.

The world is like a desert, very hot. Boulders, hills and even mountains covered the world. The only green life is many cacti of many shapes and sizes. The sky is as clear as a fresh pane of glass and the sun shone down so bright that they had to cover their eyes. After they finally grew used to the sun, they looked forward and found all types of structures, most of which are big. The one that stood out to them above them all is the tall spire in the middle. "This is the land of the orcs." Taranee said plainly. "I didn't like this place all that much. Last time I was here, I was threatened. You don't see them right now but don't worry, we'll see more orcs soon enough." Taranee looked to Will and Will nodded.

"So let us in on the world, how big is it and so on?" Will asked looking forward at the many structures and scenery in front of her.

Taranee thought for a moment and then answered Wills question. "So this place is far bigger then you think. You're only looking at the front of the wall of this city. Getting through this place will be practically impossible. That's why I'm glade to say that I know an underground entrance assuming that it hasn't been blocked off by now." Taranee said and then pointed to the left. "Over there is our entrance."

"Can't we just fly high enough over and" Will was then cut off by Taranee.

"Nope, I flew up just outside the wall and this city goes on for acres and acres. Before I even got the chance to be up in the air, about say one hundred and fifty feet, for five seconds I was being shot at. Flying above this place will be death to us all. No chance of going through the city either, at least not going from the top of the wall I reached the top and I was instantly grabbed and thrown off the thing. Underground is the only way to go sadly. I swore I would never go down there again." Taranee said sorrowfully.

"Sorry Taranee but we have to go and see if we can convince these orcs to change sides." Will said keeping focused on getting in and out ASAP.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Game of Chess**

Back in Berk, Brynhild had gathered her things together, ready to go back to her home to look for Hiccup and hope that her brother hadn't killed him yet. She threw one of her bags over her shoulder and headed toward the docks. Snotlout smiled and snorted happy to see Brynhild leave. Brynhild finally reached the docks and saw Hiccups father talking to someone who looked very familiar to her and then noticed Stoick point to her. Brynhild raised an eyebrow in confusion and then the man turned around. She immediately knew who it is and stopped breathing for the fear that Hiccup is dead. Brynhild started shaking nervously at the thought of Hiccup being dead. She really had fallen for the young Viking and the thought of Hiccup being dead saddened her greatly. Soon the Viking man had come within talking distance and frowned. "What is it?" Was all Brynhild managed to say.

"I'm sorry to announce that your brother has been defeated in battle by the one called Hiccup." Hearing this completely shocked her. Brynhild thanked the man and left.

Brynhild ran to Hiccups room to think about things. She felt enraged that her love would kill her brother but at that thought, her mood went from angry to slightly happy. Sure Brynhild is angry about her brother dying but he died at the hands of a crippled Viking who she just so happened to love. To think that Hiccup could be so powerful that being crippled couldn't stand in his way. This comforted her greatly to know that her future husband would be able to protect her; not that Brynhild couldn't hold her own, but to have someone fight for her made her very happy. Then she noticed something in her hand that the man had given to her and so she opened it. Brynhild read the letter and it said that something red and round sucked Hiccup and Astrid through to somewhere. Brynhild threw the letter down and looked up. "Odin protect them." Brynhild whispered toward the sky, roof actually but it's still the same idea as she isn't outside.

In Meridian, Phobos sits on Elyon's throne sitting back and his right leg on his left; his right elbow on his right leg and his hand holding up his head as he thought. A chess board sits in front of him with eight unique pieces on the board. Five of the pieces are of the guardians, one is of Elyon and the other two are the two Vikings. Each piece moved in a certain place. Elyon is the queen piece, Taranee and Irma are bishops. Hay Lin and Cornelia are knights and Will is a rook. The two Vikings are pawns as Phobos didn't see them as much of a threat. On his side of the board is Orcs as pawns. He is of course the King. Phobos couldn't help but just sit there waiting for the guardians to make their next move. Once they did, he could move his piece but until then he had to wait. "I know where you are guardians, so make your move." Phobos whispered as he waited. A lot of time went by and still the guardians hadn't moved.

Back in the world of the orcs, Will and the others had waited until nighttime. Will thought of something as they started making their move. "Elyon, how come you didn't stay and fight, you could have easily taken Phobos out." Will said but instead of hearing Elyon's voice, she heard Taranee's.

"Will, the thing with orcs is that they are very resistant to magic. Elyon would have most likely died fighting." This little fact made Taranee angry however. Why would creatures so resistant to magic join Phobos and what could they do to make them change sides?

The group then made their way to the small underground tunnel which is still able to be entered into. Taranee lifted up the grate and let the others through first and then went through herself. The place stunk of corpses and rotting food, spider webs covered the sides and ceiling of the tunnel. The place is so dark that Taranee had to use her powers to lighten up the place. This however didn't help as they could see bodies without skin and webs covering every inch of them. The webs could now be seen in the tunnel rather then just by the entrance now. Blood soaked some of the webs as well as the already filthy water. Everyone could see why Taranee wouldn't want to come through this again. The place is disgusting and nauseating. Breathing was hard due to the stench and moving was difficult as the webs slowed them down, there are so many webs and burning them was difficult due to them being so wet. The group wanted nothing more then to get out of there but going through the city wasn't an option though they wondered. The further they moved through the tunnel, the smell of body waste grew stronger mixed with the other stenches in the place. After about an hour they arrived at a ladder. Taranee nodded and started heading up and then lifted up a manhole cover. Everything is clear and so they all moved out.

Taranee then turned to the group and whispered. "Everyone needs to be very quiet and keep to the shadows. They aren't very bright and so we should be fine. Let's move out everyone." Taranee then turned and started walking toward an ally. Once in the ally, they kept to the wall and stopped moving once they heard someone.

"Why did we stop?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"Shut up Hiccup." Astrid whispered and then both Hiccup's and Astrid's mouths were covered up as a shadow moved by them. Taranee turned and nodded giving them permission to move on. They started walking when someone stepped on something and an orc rushed around the corner and pulled out his horn and blew it before anyone could take it from the orc. "Way to go Hiccup." Astrid said and then an argument started.

"Both of you stop it now. Taranee, you get everyone out of here." Will said seeing orcs coming from the far side of the ally. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can, now go." Taranee nodded and left with the others as Will fought off the orcs but quickly got overrun and taken prisoner.

Back in meridian, Phobos smiled seeing Wills piece move and then one of his orc pieces took Will. "Who knew that this is all a game of Chess?" Phobos then began laughing as he looked at the piece that looks like Will.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: One down four to go**

Taranee and the others ran as fast as they could for a few seconds when they realized that the other orcs weren't chasing them. They slowed to a stop and looked into the sky. None of them really wanted to go back into the sewer and so they agreed to try and fly out of the city. Taranee and Cornelia picked up Hiccup and Hay Lin and Irma picked up Astrid and flew into the air. This idea was apparently not the best as orcs saw them and started firing arrows at them forcing the group to land. Before they were able to get into the sewer, orcs had surrounded them, swords and arrows pointed in their direction. The guardians raised their hands in defeat as did Hiccup but Astrid was ready to fight. Hiccup hit her gently in the side which caused Astrid to turn her head toward him. Astrid then saw the guardians shake their heads and so she lowered her axe and put it away. She raised her hands into the air and then whispered to Hiccup as they were being taken away. 'Now you follow the rules.'

'Yes, this isn't our world.' Hiccup whispered back calmly and then looked forward.

'I can't' Astrid couldn't finish her sentence as she heard Taranee speak.

"Enough you two; now isn't the time." The two Vikings huffed and looked away from each other. After about fifteen minutes of walking and the group finally arrived at a dungeon. The outside covered in vines running up and down it making it look old and it is. Soon they were pushed into the dungeon and the door locked behind them. The dungeon is huge, chains covered the walls. Moss could be seen all over the stone walls and webs could be seen in each little corner. The only reason they could see at all is because of the torches around the area. The ground is wet and soggy as every step they took they could hear a squishy sound. Mud covered the ground as well as skeletons from prisoners before and the place reeks of decay. Soon enough a few orcs came in and chained them up to the wall. Once they were chained up, the orcs left them. Taranee then looked to her side and noticed Will there next to her. "Will." Taranee said kicking her shoe.

Will looked up and smiled and then shook her head. "You didn't make it out huh?" Taranee shook her head sadly and then apologized for failing her. "Don't worry Taranee, you didn't fail me. Just get some sleep ok." Taranee nodded and then closed her eyes to try and sleep sitting up on a very wet ground. In another part of the dungeon, Astrid and Hiccup were arguing quietly.

The next morning the dungeon doors opened up and eight orcs came in. They woke up the group and released them from the wall and then chained their arms together as well as their legs. No one said anything except for some arguing between Astrid and Hiccup. Ten minutes later and they arrived at a giant building. Before walking into the building, the girls and Hiccup were blindfolded. Soon they felt themselves being pushed to the ground and then heard a deep voice. "You humans trespassed into our city. Why have you come?" The orc said.

Will spoke up. "We just came to talk. We want to know why you joined Phobos and we want to know if there is anything that we can do to break the alliance between you and him." Will said keeping her head bowed.

The orc rubbed his chin for a second and then stood up. "Our heart stolen by humans, bring it to me. Then we join you." Will nodded and then the orc waved his hand and sent them away.

Once they were out of the building the orcs pulled off the groups blindfolds and then pointed them in the right direction. The group had to cover their eyes from the blinding sun. The eight of them then left the city and made their way toward their destination. They took an hour to reach a giant rock formation; Astrid and Hiccup argued most of the way; that has a hole in the side, like a cave. The eight walked in slowly and looked around when they saw a small sparkling item in the middle of the big room with many people surrounding it. Will then turned to the others and nodded and then flew down toward the object. The people below turned upward ready to shoot down whatever was flying their way when they saw who it really was.

"You must be the guardians am I right?" A man with a giant axe in one hand and a sword in the other asked.

"Yes, we are the guardians." Will said holding her hand out to shake the man's hand which he gratefully took. "This place is huge and cold, why are you here?" Will asked shaking a bit.

"We have come to keep the heart of this world safe." As he said this, a snake came out of the ground and wrapped around the thing holding a fake heart.

"May we use the heart to help with the orcs?" Will asked nicely.

"Of course, we had been hoping that you would arrive to help us." The snake then wrapped around Will with a small round object on the end of its tail. It then disappeared and went into the heart itself. "Thank you and sorry." The man raised an eyebrow at this statement. "The orcs want the heart if they intend to switch sides."

The man's eyes widened at this shock and then asked his men to shoot down the guardians. They couldn't let the heart be taken from them. The guardians flew as fast as they could upward dodging as many arrows as possible while Elyon and Will deflected them on their way up. They had just made it to the top when an arrow scratched Wills heel ripping through the cloth and tearing into her skin. Will went off balance for only a moment which let the others get ahead of her.

They had finally arrived back with the orcs and handed them the heart. "There you are." The orc leader smiled and then took Will prisoner again and let the others go. They were only told to get the heart and then take the leader guardian. The others would have their problems later.

Out in the distance, Elyon made a fold back to earth and then closed it once everyone was through.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review and thanks for the reviews. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Taranee's Responsibility**

Once back on earth the two Vikings found themselves in some sort of building. This building is clearly different from the kinds that they live in. On top of that a big box of some kind is on top of a small table. Before they got to notice to much more, they were brought back to reality by Taranee. "Ok you two; this is where your journey ends. You're going to stay here with me while the others take care of things." Taranee said pushing the two Vikings over to the couch and setting them down.

The others then had to wonder why Taranee got to stay not that they would be thrilled with babysitting two Vikings. "Taranee, we will need you with us. You know the worlds better then we do. Why not have one of us stay?" Cornelia asked and the others nodded.

Taranee assumed Cornelia would wonder about this. "Fact is Cornelia, you aren't really much of a babysitter, Irma just isn't patient enough, and lets face it, Hay Lin would just want to have fun. No offense to any of you but I need to be the one to stay and before you ask, Elyon has to go with as she is the only one at the moment that can take you between worlds." The others shrugged and nodded in agreement. Taranee then turned to the two Vikings. "This is Will's home, you two break anything and you're toast." Taranee said glaring at the two fairly hard. "Also, you aren't allowed to leave this building for any reason at all. You do and I burn the two of you slowly. No one is allowed to know about other worlds and the way you two are is a dead give away weather people make the connection or not. We can't allow any suspicion especially now. If it were Halloween then it wouldn't matter so much but that's getting off topic. You will follow my rules or you won't live to see tomorrow." Taranee said making a huge fireball in her hand to prove a point. "Do I make myself clear?" Hiccup and Astrid nodded and then Taranee turned to the others. "You go and see what you can do about making friends with the other worlds."

"Good luck Taranee, you'll need it." Elyon said and then gave her a quick hug and then left with the others back to Meridian.

Taranee waved as they left and then whispered once they were gone. 'Thanks and good luck.' Taranee sighed and then turned to Astrid and Hiccup who were once again arguing. 'For the love a' Taranee whispered and then spoke up. "I swear you two are like an old married couple." Taranee sighed and then lifted Hiccup arm up. "You go to the back room." Taranee said pointing to a room down the hall. Taranee let go of his arm and then watched as he walked down the hall and into the room. Taranee then turned her attention back to Astrid and then sat down next to her. Astrid just glared angrily at her but Taranee just let a soft small smile cross her lips. "What is going on between you two?" Taranee asked, her legs crossed, her right elbow on her right leg, and her head facing Astrid while leaning on her right hand.

"It's none of your business Taranee, so just take care of whatever is going on and let us go home." Astrid said with a raised voice not happy about being in a strange world or being asked about her relationship with Hiccup.

"I'm not here to be the bad guy but I will be if I have to and it is my business because I have to deal with you. Since I have to deal with you two I can't help my friends with this problem and since I can't help things will just be moving slower. The slower it takes the longer you're going to be here and the longer you're here the more we have to make sure you two are safe. We can't keep you safe when you're always arguing and since you two won't stop on your own, we have to bring you here. Since we have to bring you here I have to take care of you and since I have to I can't help my friends. It's one big circle that revolves around the way you two act. So you can work with us or I can make you work with us. So what's it going to be Astrid, you talk to me or I can take care of the problem all together and get rid of one of you." Taranee made another fireball in her hand and stared at her.

Astrid couldn't believe the way this was turning out. This is a personal thing between her and Hiccup and Taranee is trying to get her to tell her everything. They never asked to be helped, they ran into them. Ok so they asked for their help to get back home but; after a second of really thinking about it, Astrid knew she would have to say something. "Fine I say something but I'm only going to say a little at a time. I'm not going to let you know everything in one day. I don't exactly trust or know you very well." Astrid said unhappily but liked what Taranee said next.

Taranee smiled and nodded. "Fair enough." This made Astrid smile ever so slightly.

"Hiccup and I have been together for a while now. We've been in love for some time now and due to certain circumstances, things have gotten complicated. Let's just say that we have different opinions on the rules in our village." Astrid stopped there hoping that Taranee wouldn't pry anymore.

The two sat there for a moment in silence when Taranee spoke up. "I suppose if that's it then let me know when you're ready to talk more but remember that the longer it takes for you two to work things out, the longer you may be here." With that said; Taranee got up and went into the kitchen. "You thirsty?" Taranee asked from the kitchen and Astrid responded with a yes. Soon Taranee came back with some water and handed it to Astrid. "Why don't you go to the back room with Hiccup and if I hear any arguing, I'll find a way to block it out."

Astrid Headed toward the back room when she flipped around and smiled a little. "Thanks Taranee." Astrid just got a wave for her to move on as a response and then she disappeared into the room.

Soon after that Matt walked in. "Hey Taranee, where has everyone been." Matt asked.

"Let's just say that we all ran into a problem and then gained a smaller problem on top of that. I'm taking care of the smaller problem here while the others are touring the worlds fixing the bigger problem. You may hear arguing in the back room, that's my problem." Taranee said with a smile on her face.

"Do I want to know?" Matt asked going to the kitchen

"Probably not but you may or may not have a choice." Taranee laughed a little.

"This is what I get for getting married to a guardian." Taranee just laughed even more and then turned the T.V. on.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it wasn't the most exciting.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Powerless Guardian**

Elyon, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all arrived in Meridian right in front of the next portal. Each of them took a deep breath and then walked through. Once on the other side they were immediately drenched with pouring rain. Irma quickly used the water and made a bubble around them to keep the water off them. The world is dark and their surroundings are rocky. The group of four looked around as they walked and found that they are in the mountains. Soon they found a castle out in the distance. "It's an improvement I'd say." Irma pointed out keeping the bubble around them. Once they got closer, they noticed a big gap between them and the castle with only a log for a bridge.

The four flew into the air while inside the bubble that started getting ripped through by the rain coming down hard enough to pierce their bubble. "Irma, could you make the bubble thicker." Cornelia asked getting hit by rain.

"Good luck with that, I make it any thicker and we'll be too heavy and start sinking downward. I don't know about you but I'm in no mood to be one hundred feet underground." Irma said looking down into the gap below. Soon the bubble finally popped and the group just couldn't fly in the rain and crashed to the ground and blacked out in mud.

Back in the world of the Orcs, Will was chained to the wall again. An Orc guard guards the door leaving Will alone but with a smile. Will whispered a little something and the chains holding her let her go but quietly. Will stood up slowly making sure not to make any sudden movements that would alert the guard. She slowly made her way up the stairs and then knocked out the Orc blocking the door. Will caught the Orc and then laid him down gently on the ground and took his key. Will opened the door slowly and looked around and found it safe to leave.

Back with the humans a great distance away from Will, a single man was guarding the fortress when he tripped on something. He looked down and dusted off the object. His eyes widened at the sight of the object and stood up to take it back to his leader when he noticed writing in the sand. 'Here is the heart, we've taken a fake back to the orcs. Your friends the guardians.'

Back in the orc city, Will had found a cloak to cover herself with for camouflage. She stuck to as many shadows as possible, moving as fast as possible when an alarm was sounded. Will cursed as she was so close to the exit of the city when orcs surrounded her. Will ripped off the cloak and zapped two orcs as she ran past them toward the exit. Arrows are now coming in her direction and so she used her powers to deflect four of the eight arrows coming at her but and arrow scrapped her side causing her to stumble a bit. Now outside the gate, she ducked behind and saw that her side is bleeding right by where her ribs are. "I have got to get out of here." Will said as an orc came around the corner with a sword and slashed at her cutting her arm open almost hitting the bone. Will stumbled backward then got kicked onto the ground and onto her back. Will closed her eyes as the orc raised his sword above his head. Will then tried to zap the orc but it didn't do much except delay her death a bit. Will took the few seconds to roll over and tried to stand up but the pain in her arm was far to great, especially now that dirt and gravel had embedded itself into her bleeding arm. Will gave up and waited for the sword to pierce her. There was a flash and then Will disappeared. When Will opened her eyes she found herself in Kandrakhar. Oracle stands above her with a very unhappy look on his face. The Oracle helped Will up off the ground and helped her onto a couch to lay on. "Oracle thank goodness you saved me." Will said with a small smile and holding her arm.

"What did you think you were doing?" Oracle said angrily. "You could have killed yourself." The Oracle said as Caleb came in with some items and a bowl of water.

"Oracle, I had to try and escape, my team needs me." Will said thinking that she knew what the Oracle was talking about.

"This isn't about you trying to escape Will; this is about you being pregnant. I knew there was something else odd about your powers other then what the heart gave off." Oracle said very unpleasantly.

"What was I supposed to do Oracle; it all happened so fast and unexpectedly." Will said trying to defend herself.

"You were supposed to run, go back to your home with the others and wait for the child to be born. Instead you put your unborn child at risk." Oracle rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated with Will.

"Run, that's it. I thought we were supposed to protect people" Before Will could finish her sentence the Oracle cut her off.

"You are and that's exactly what you didn't do Will. You put yourself at risk which also put your unborn at risk. Sometimes Will it's best to think of yourself before others. This is one of the times to do just that." Oracle walked around in a circle for a few seconds and then looked at Will. "I'm sorry to say but I am revoking your powers until the child is born. Taranee will take your powers for the time being." Oracle then left Will before she ever got the chance to say anything back to him.

"This, I don't know." Will then fell unconscious from losing too much blood.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Vampires**

When Elyon woke later, she found herself and the others in a dark room. In the room on the ceiling gold chains hung from a large silver chandelier giving off a light color which gave off the color of night. There are a total of five gold chains, each chain attached a little bit below where the light bulb is. Light violet drapes covered the windows in the room hung by white rods. The floor is made of marble and the furniture is a mahogany color. Though dark, she found the room to be very beautiful, in fact she began to think that this is where the owners of this place sleep. Elyon is sure that this is their room, it had to be. Soon the others started to wake and once they fully woke, their eyes widened. "Is everyone ok?" Elyon asked still looking around the room.

For a second no one answered but eventually Irma was the one to speak. "Where are we and how did we get here." Irma asked seriously thinking that they are dead. Then the door slowly started to open and in came a tall man about six feet tall. He has on a black robe with a soft golden rim around the collar, and sleeves. The robe is low cut but a silver undergarment could be seen. On the man's left hand is a rather large ring with a red jewel on top of it. His skin is pale however which made him stand out in the room. His eyes a blood red which led the group to believe him to be a vampire.

"I was expecting you guardians and queen Elyon of meridian, why would you come here?" The man asked calmly.

"How do you know who we are?" Cornelia asked still a little dazed. Her head hurt but she didn't feel any bite marks on her neck and so took it as a headache due to the fall they had earlier.

"Phobos told me about you but shouldn't there be more of you?" The man asked still as calm as ever.

"A few of us became separated. Who are you and are you the one that brought us here?" Elyon asked calmly though she felt very irritated at the moment but not toward the vampire but toward her brother.

"My name is Malkira. It's raining quite hard tonight wouldn't you say." The small group nodded and then Malkira continued as he walked over to the window. "So, why are you here, that's something that Phobos never mentioned to me?" Malkira asked as he turned around.

"Clearly Phobos was here and so we must ask, why would you join him. He can't possibly be a threat to you." Hay Lin asked.

"He promised me protection from vampire hunters and he has kept his promise." Malkira said with a smile. "Let me guess, you want me to change sides." Elyon nodded softly. "Why should I, what can you give me that would make me change my mind? I am the heart of this world and the hunters want me dead because of it. Phobos gave me protection so what could you possibly give to me?" Malkira asked with his arms folded and him standing up straight.

Elyon really wasn't sure but surely two hearts could come up with some kind of agreement. The only problem is that she really wasn't sure what she could offer and since Phobos really is protecting him, then what could she possibly say. Just then a younger looking vampire walked into the room. He has on a red and black robe and a silver ring hanging by a necklace that he is wearing.

Cornelia instantly saw this young man and all her breath was sucked out of her as she couldn't seem to breathe. Malkira saw this and then looked to his son and smiled to see him staring at the blonde Guardian. "I have an idea on what you could do for me." Malkira said with a smile. "Leave the blonde guardian here for my son. After all, they both seem to be very attracted to each other."

"How exactly does that help you Malkira?" Elyon asked a little angry at this suggestion.

Malkira chuckled as he walked over to his son and then turned to face the group. "My son wishes to be married but none of the vampires here a worth his time no matter how beautiful the women are here. He complains that no one here is good enough for him and it has driven me up the wall. So let the guardian stay here with us and I will join you." Malkira smiled widely.

I didn't seem that they had a choice but Elyon turned to Cornelia. "Cornelia, do you want to stay?" Elyon asked gaining Cornelia's attention.

Cornelia thought for a minute and then realized that she had better but she wasn't planning on marrying the man. "I'll stay; you continue to the other places and get them to join us as well."

"Very well then, Cornelia will stay." Elyon and the others watched as another guardian was taken from them. 'The only plus to this is that at this rate, we'll finish this chase in no time.' Elyon thought and then sighed. 'Good luck Cornelia.'

"Why don't you stay for the night, you can leave in the morning." Malkira said with a smile but the others gracefully declined. "Very well then."

In Meridian, Phobos had been looking at the chess board and another guardian had been taken out. Then an orc came running up to him. "Phobos, guardian escaped from us."

Phobos then stood up angrily but quickly calmed down as he noticed that the leader hadn't been returned to the board. "Where is the guardian?" Phobos asked sternly.

"Guardian taken in flash of light. I don't know where guardian is." The orc said bowing.

"The Oracle must have taken her but why wouldn't he send her back in to fight?" Phobos asked himself. Phobos thought for a while and then figured out the answer. 'The guardian must be one of two things, seriously injured or pregnant. This works out even better for me.' Phobos thought happily.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Problems**

Cornelia walked with the young vampire and realized that she doesn't know his name. "What is your name anyway?" Cornelia asked slowly not wanting the vampire to get any wrong ideas.

"My name is Raphael Bloodrayne and my mother is Aurora Bloodrayne. You already know my father." Raphael said walking into another room similar to the other but more colorful. It's got bright blue on the walls and more of yellow chains then gold. The chandelier is grey rather then silver but still pretty. The bed isn't as big as the other one and the drapes are blue. The floor is wood rather then marble but it's still a great room. Raphael walked over to the window and opened it up. The window lead to a balcony, something that was hidden from Cornelia. Raphael leaned up against the balcony and looked out into the distance not minding the rain pouring on him. "Do you know what it's like to have the pressure of a whole kingdom on your shoulders?" Raphael asked out of the blue.

Cornelia was taken back by this question. She didn't know why it shocked her but it did. "No, I don't but my friend Elyon does I think. I guess that I'm not really sure because Elyon always seemed so sure of herself. I had the pressure of protecting the kingdom but the other guardians had that same pressure on them." Cornelia answered not sure if anything she said would help.

"You're lucky, you just had to protect whereas I have to rule and protect. My father just doesn't understand what it's like. He is also trying to force me to marry and I don't like it; I'm just not ready for it." Raphael stopped talking and it was silent for quite some time. Cornelia wasn't sure of what to say really and so she just walked into the rain, stood beside Raphael and wrapped an arm around him. Raphael didn't move in the slightest but he did start to speak again. "You may be the only person that I really like which my father noticed. He expects us to get married and on top of that have kids." Cornelia gave a slight chuckle at that out of nervousness. "So it looks as if we will be getting married then."

Cornelia backed away from Raphael and then cleared her throat. She only prayed in hopes that she wouldn't be killed after this. "Look Raphael, you're a sweet guy but I'm going to be married soon, so I must decline." Raphael didn't move which made Cornelia nervous. "I'm sorry Raphael; if I weren't engaged to someone else then maybe this could work. I know that this will just give you that extra pressure back but" Before Cornelia could finish her sentence, Raphael grabbed her by the arms tightly. "You're not happy and I don't blame you." Raphael then ran inside and over to his bed and threw her on top of it before Cornelia even knew what happened. "Wow, you're fast."

"Leave me before I do something." Cornelia got up off the bed and ran out of the room and then heard things being thrown around the room.

Cornelia put her hand to her chest breathing quicker then usual out of what she could only guess as fear, the running, and not knowing what will happen to her now. After she calmed down, Cornelia started to walk away but got grabbed by two vampires and taken away into a dudgeon. "This could have gone better." Cornelia sighed sadly and let her head droop.

Back on earth, Will had returned home and walked in. Will looked around and saw Taranee in the kitchen. Will walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey Taranee." Will said which made Taranee jump a bit out of surprise to see Will.

"Will, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Taranee asked in hopes that the heart had healed enough for Will to use folds.

"I need to tell you something Taranee." Will said sadly letting some tears slip down her face. Taranee put a hand on Will's shoulder and looked at her curiously wanting Will to go on. "I made a mistake Taranee and I won't blame you if you hate me afterward. I'm pregnant Taranee and I knew it the whole time we fought with Phobos and so on." Will looked away from Taranee.

Taranee's face went from happy to angry. "What, how could you do that. I mean why didn't you take us home as soon as Phobos came into the castle?" Taranee didn't really know what to say.

"That's not the worst of it though. My powers were taken from me and the Oracle is going to hand them over to you. You won't be able to make the folds but you'll be able to use my powers other then that. I'm sorry Taranee, I should have had told you and the others." Will kept her head down not wanting to look at Taranee at the moment.

"You have to tell Matt Will. Matt deserves to know above all of us if he doesn't already. Although I find it hard to believe that he knows. He didn't seem too worried about you when I got here and you didn't. When did you find out that you are pregnant?" Taranee asked calming down.

"I found out the day before we met in meridian. I hadn't seen Matt since he was away for the week and I couldn't reach him." Will then broke down in tears.

Taranee shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose as thunder could be heard outside. Then she noticed Will's arm. "What happened to your arm and side?" Taranee asked.

"I tried to escape from the orc city but that almost went bad." Will stood up and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here watching over Astrid and Hiccup. Do what you can to get some info out of them ok; figure out why they fight so much but don't push it. Let them tell you at their own pace." Taranee said giving Will a hug. "Don't worry Will, we'll be alright." Will nodded and then hugged Taranee back. "I take it The Oracle will pick me up to meet with the others." Just then a fold opened up and out came the Oracle. "See you later Will." Taranee then left with the Oracle.

"See you later Taranee." Will sighed and then Matt walked in. 'Here goes nothing.' Will thought walking over to Matt.

In Meridian, Elyon and the others were waiting for Oracle to come back with Taranee when a fold opened up and Taranee walked through. "Ok let's get moving." Taranee said taking the lead into the next portal.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I really appreciate them and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Elves**

Raphael finally calmed down and looked around the room. He sighed, sitting down on his bed and then looked toward the door hoping in a way that Cornelia would walk through at any time. He knew he was dreaming though, why would the guardian want to talk to him after he threw her onto the bed. He stood up and then went over to the door and opened it up to see his father there. "Dad, where is Cornelia?" Raphael asked with a raised brow.

Malkira straightened his collar at looked into his sons eyes. "She is where she would have ended up originally. She has no place here or with you. You know very well that our alliance is with Phobos and no guardian will change that. You know the plan, so don't ruin this for your own family." Malkira then walked away from Raphael calmly and collectively.

Raphael knew that he should be loyal to his family but he didn't want to see the guardian die. There was just something about her that caused the ruthless vampire in him to just disappear. He had never felt this way about anyone. Someone has already gone to tell Phobos that they are ready and that's when it hit him. 'We will be told the night before when they will kill the guardian.' That's when he knew he had to make his move despite what his family has said.

Taranee and the others had just arrived in the other world. Taranee relaxed knowing that they are in a safe place. "Ok everyone, I know this place and it's as safe as can be here." Everyone else then relaxed and followed Taranee toward the big beautiful castle. Once they arrived, the guards recognized Taranee and let the group in. Once they were inside, they walked to the throne room. Once there, they walked in and bowed in front of the elf sitting on his throne. He said something unrecognizable to all but Taranee and Elyon. "caelai Aerti cyrn cali o shael." The others looked over to Elyon with confusion.

"Don't worry about, just let them talk, besides, I'm still learning their language. If you must know though, Taranee just asked how Aerti is doing." Elyon said though she understands the first line.

Aerti smiled at Taranee and responded. "**(I've been Fine.)**Ai'bi shael tholi. **(Now what is it you need Taranee?)**Byrn shar air air o baer Sasali?" Aerti asked with a smile.

Taranee had to admit that she is happy to be back here talking with Aerti. "**(We need some help.)** Shi baer mysti caer. **(Phobos is gathering an army, could you join us?)** Vyrdyr air karaesol eil eisia, tyr o byl iar?" Taranee asked with high hopes.

Aerti frowned sadly and then gave Taranee his reply. "**(I would but I have troubles of my own here.)** Ai shyr sher Ai cali syrdaer os tia orn caesi. **(The Dark Elves have been causing trouble for my Kingdom.)** Si Pas Aelaer cali shael tarol syrdi thys tia Colys. **(If you help control the Dark Elves, then I will gladly join you.)** Ais o caer tylyr si Pas Aelaer, sael Ai shor kadia byl o." Aerti said as his family walked in.

Taranee thought about this and knew that they didn't really have a choice. Taranee sighed and then nodded. "**(Ok, We will help you.) **Ol shi shor caer o. **(Where are the dark elves?)** Shaesi eisi si pas aelaer?" Taranee saw as Aerti pointed north out the window.

"**(They live north past the dark forest.) **Si jholi bys var si pas thysaer. **(It's a dangerous place so please be careful.)** Air'r ei palaesyr vali mai vaeri shi tasaerer." Aerti said worriedly. He then called in some guards and asked them to go get some items. They soon returned and handed the items to Aerti. "**(Take these enchanted bow and arrows for your journey.)** Saji saeri aelalaer shyrn eil eisyrn thys os bysi. **(I give you and your friends' permission to wield these weapons but only your friends.)** Ai koli o eil os thol vaesorol sai shor saeri shaedyl sher olia os thol. **(They will enhance your powers.)** Si shor aelali os vyrdaes." Aerti then handed them to the group.

"**(Thank you Aerti.) **Sal o Eisai." Taranee and the group then left and headed for the dark forest.

'**(Good luck my friend.) **Kyr jhes tia thol.' Aerti said and then went back to work worriedly.

"So Taranee, when did you learn to speak Elf?" Hay Lin asked as they flew through the air, arrows in their holster and bows resting on their bodies.

"I had to, the Oracle asked me to a long time ago. He wanted me to learn the language of all those that will fight with us." Taranee said keeping her eyes focused on their goal. "I've learned a lot of different languages but only because my powers have boosted my ability to learn such languages. It did take a lot of time to learn all the languages but it was well worth it. It's really kind of cool because then I can complain about things and people wont have a clue what I'm saying plus most think it's just gibberish anyway." Taranee said with a big smile on her face which faded quickly. "My only question is when did Phobos have time to ever go between worlds. None of it makes any sense." Taranee said landing in front of the evil forest. "Get yourselves ready for anything." The group lifted their bows off their shoulders and grabbed an arrow in one hand.

Back on earth, Will and Matt were just finishing up their talk. "Will, I'm just glad that you're ok and let's hope that the baby will be fine but never do that again." Matt chuckled a bit.

"Why aren't you angrier with me?" Will said as Matt wrapped his arms around Will.

"I am but getting angry won't do you any good." Matt smiled and then gave her a small peck on her lips and then stood up. "I have a few more things to do, so just relax and don't think of the girls ok." Will nodded and then Matt left to do some errands.

**A/N: So I did the best I could with the elf language. I hope it turned out ok. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Injured**

Taranee and the others slowly made their way into the dark forest which quickly became very dense. "So Taranee, do you know how far we have to go or is it just going until we get to the end?" Irma asked her arrow glowing as blue and clear as water. She had to admit that the arrows are pretty awesome.

"All I've heard of this forest is that it's very long and that we may have to stay the night in here. However there are some very dangerous spots, such as the poisonous quagmire." The others stopped and looked at Taranee who then continued. "It's a bog or a swamp if you will." The others nodded and then continued on through the forest. "There are also Dark Elf huntresses and hunters who also work as security." Taranee said as an arrow whizzed by her head and through her hair which in turn, ruining a little of her hair. "Get behind a tree!" Taranee screamed to the others and the others gladly did so. Taranee leaned out a bit from her tree as an arrow came flying toward her and then retreated back behind it. "Everyone, be careful, these elves are crack shots." Taranee breathed in heavily and then held her breath as she turned the corner and quickly shot an arrow of fire and lightning in the direction that the other came from and then retreated back as an arrow sliced the tree and went past her. A second later and a scream could be heard in the distance.

Irma and Hay Lin were using the crossfire technique; the two shooting diagonally, their arrows going past each other however their shots weren't so accurate. Their shots missed their targets by a few meters each time. Both were a little to worried to stand out for too long in fear of getting hit. "At least Taranee has good aim." Hay Lin said shaking ever so slightly, frightened and cold.

"You cold too Hay Lin?" Irma said laughing a bit and Hay Lin just nodded not taking offense to Irma's chuckles.

Elyon on the other hand had decided to let the others do the fighting while she worked on a magical wall which should keep everything other then the arrows from getting through to them.

Taranee had taken out three in a few minutes but the guess was that there are probably eight or so. Taranee took in another breath and then turned the corner and shot down another elf and got behind her tree again when two screams were heard and then she heard Irma cheer. 'Five down, how many more of you are there?' Taranee asked herself taking another shot into the trees and hitting another but once again heard two screams. This time she heard Hay Lin cheer.

Taranee turned and fired another arrow and then got behind the tree again but not before an arrow sliced her arm from elbow down to her wrist. Taranee screamed loudly from the pain and leaned against the tree while sliding down it till she hit the ground. Blood flowed from the cut covering her arms in blood. Blood dripped down her arms and onto the ground which started making small puddles and then a horn was heard in the distance. Despite how much pain she is in, she could tell that that was a horn signifying retreat. Taranee waved the others over with her good but bloody arm. Soon the others were over and found Taranee holding her arm tightly above the cut trying to cut off the circulation to her arm.

Elyon knew that Taranee couldn't do much with just one arm. "Hold on Taranee." Elyon said tearing her robe and wrapping it around Taranee's arm. Taranee had tears flowing down her cheeks now but that didn't stop her from using her powers. Quickly she heated her hand up and then used that heat to dry the blood coming from her arm. Feeling dizzy from the loss of blood, Taranee fell unconscious.

They had all stayed by Taranee all day and yet she hadn't woken up yet but at least she is breathing and her arm had stopped bleeding. Elyon had used as much of her robe as she could to help stop the blood though Taranee's powers helped most of it; still however, blood soaked garments lay on the ground. "Ok everyone, I say we sleep here tonight." Irma suggested and the others agreed.

"I'll watch Taranee first." Hay Lin said sitting by Taranee and then looked at Taranee's arm. "Should we take off the piece of robe now?" Hay Lin asked looking at Taranee's now turning purple arm.

Elyon saw this too and then answered Hay Lin's question. "Yes Hay Lin, but take it off very slowly. We don't want her blood rushing to her arm so fast that it reopens the wound." Hay Lin nodded and loosened the piece of garment ever so slightly and could feel blood slowly flow back into her arm. It took only a minute before the piece of cloth came off completely. "Go to sleep you two." Irma and Elyon made a bed of leaves and then laid down to sleep. Hay Lin then turned to Taranee's arm and she frowned. "I wish I could do more Taranee."

That night each of them had taken two shifts, each of them feeling weird during some time during the night. The sun clearly rose but the forest is still dark just not as dark. Taranee had finally woken up to see the others asleep around her. "What happened?" Taranee asked and then looked at her arm and remembered. Taranee then shook her head to clear it of the painful thoughts of her arm and then flew up and over the trees and quickly back down. Taranee coughed a bit coming back down. "The air up there is toxic. I had really hoped that it wouldn't take this long." Taranee said looking around the forest. "We need to hurry." Taranee sighed and then sat back down on the ground.

Back on earth at Will's home, Will hadn't gotten anywhere with Astrid and because of that, she hadn't gotten very far with Hiccup either. She had had it, she was going to get somewhere with the two whether they liked it or not. Will had gotten bigger with the two and a half months that had gone by and her patience had finally diminished to nothing. "Hiccup, Astrid, get out here now before I come get you myself." Soon the two had come out of the rooms Astrid with her arms folded angrily. Lucky for Will, Matt came into the room. "Matt, take Hiccup and talk to him and I'll take Astrid." Matt raised a brow and then understood and took Hiccup into the kitchen. "Ok Astrid, time to talk. What's going on and don't give me the run around, I want straight answers." Will said forcefully but kept her cool enough to stay calm and collected but only barely.

"Fine, you want answers, ok. Hiccup hasn't ever been one to do things that he is told. He is disobedient but what can I say, if it weren't for him then we would still be fighting dragons. Anyway, I love him and we were more then ready to be married. Unfortunately, my father gave me away to someone that is a real jerk but I had to go. That's the rules; until you're married you do as your parents say." Will nodded, she understood that even if she wasn't the best at it but she had good reasons, most of the time. "Hiccup refused to let me go and so he followed me all the way to where I now live and actually fought for me. It was a sweet thing but he had no right to do that. He ended up killing the guy I married and now he wants me to go back home with him. He knows I have to stay where I am. I'm in charge and I can't just leave that." Astrid continued with her story while in the kitchen, Matt had started talking to Hiccup.

"Astrid left me to be with some jerk who doesn't even love her. She always has to follow the rules. She loves me still but she just won't listen to me. I ended up going to where she lives and killed her husband. I didn't want to but he slapped Astrid. I can't just do nothing." Hiccup said.

A few hours later and everyone had met up in the living room. "Astrid, why don't you just come back with me?" Hiccup started and soon an argument broke out again but this time neither Will nor Matt could break the two up. It was going to end sooner then they would think when Astrid started yelling back at Hiccup for the fourth time.

"Hiccup I swear. I bet your mother is glad she is dead just so that she doesn't have to put up with all the crap that you put people through!" Astrid screamed breathing hard and angrily staring until she realized what she said. "No Hiccup I didn't mean." Hiccup cut her off though.

"Fine then, go be miserable but don't ask me to watch." Hiccup said turning around and going the other way.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Hiccup was already gone though. "I didn't mean it." Will and Matt then glared at her as they walked away shaking their heads. Astrid fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." Astrid then broke out into tears.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue to review and thanks for all the reviews. More will be explained for the fast time periods.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Battlefield**

After a few moments of crying, Astrid wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She took in deep breaths and calmed herself down and looked at Hiccup sadly and then walked over to their room and put on some different clothes she found odd. They weren't exactly normal but then again this world isn't exactly normal either. The T.V. as they call it was most strange but at the same time interesting. She could have sworn that there is magic involved. Regardless, Astrid focused again and put on the clothes. "How can they wear such things, they hardly feel protective." Astrid finished changing and then looked out the window. The sun shone on her face through the window and warmed her face. "I had a moment of weakness; I need to leave for a moment." Astrid left the room trying to keep her composure. She looked over to the others and yelled out to them. "I need some air." Astrid looked at Hiccup one more time.

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute, it's love**

**And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into war**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now**

Astrid then left without another word and felt the cold wind nip at her nose. She walked down the sidewalk just deciding to wonder about things in this strange world other then thinking of Hiccup as it would just frustrate her. This white dirty strip of ground was so strange. 'Why can't these people just walk on the dark part of the ground.' Astrid wondered stepping out into the street and then a loud noise was heard which made her jump as a big metal thing went rushing by. A man stuck out the window shaking his fist violently at her. 'I should have paid more attention to Will and Matt when they were talking about this world.' Astrid thought walking along the sidewalk.

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall, again**

**Why we gotta fall for it, now...**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know, I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like**

Astrid continued to look around as she walked and seeing people walking as well; some of them with their arms around each other. Astrid could only assume that the two like each other. This began to upset her and caused her to think of Hiccup. Astrid shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to walk, her head looking at other things. 'So many things in this world that are so strange. This world would fit Hiccup nicely if we weren't angry with each other. Why can't he just; why can't we just give in and go our separate ways.' Astrid thought and then tried to clear her head again.

**Can't swallow our pride**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm**

**If we can't surrender**

**Then, we're both gonna lose what we have, oh, no**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall, again**

**I don't wanna fall for it, now...**

Astrid frowned as she tried to shake her thoughts of Hiccup but found it useless. Astrid just couldn't get Hiccup out of her head. 'What's wrong with me, I used to be able to just shake anything. This world is making me weak. I can't even fight off Hiccup anymore. Ever since we got here, I've become less and less like me. I never cry except out of worry of course, and yet, I did?' Astrid couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't keep fighting Hiccup.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know, I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Better go and get your armor (get your armor),**

**get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

Astrid walked back to the house looking down the whole way. She walked in and noticed Hiccup on the odd bed that many people sit on. 'I really need to pay attention.' Astrid walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry for what I said." Hiccup then got up and started to walk away. "Hiccup, what can I do to not make you angry with me anymore?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup turned around glaring. "I'm not mad at you for that anymore."

Astrid was shocked by this because if he isn't mad at her for that, then what and then it hit her. "I'll try again to convince my dad to let me" Astrid was then cut off.

"You just don't get it do you. Let me know when you figure it out." Hiccup then left with no response from Astrid.

**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)**

**And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright**

**'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield,**

**a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor...**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know, I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**

**Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield**

Astrid just didn't get it, is she really blind to what Hiccup wants from her? "What does he mean and how am I supposed to know if he won't tell me?" Astrid frowned sadly and then sat down. "I never meant to anger him."

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for...**

"Why are we even fighting like this. We have different opinions on things but we have never fought like this over something before and this shouldn't be any different, right?" Astrid questioned.

**A/N: I hadn't planned on adding this song to the chapter but I felt like it fit perfectly and I just couldn't resist it. I hope it turned out ok and if anyone is wondering, the song is from Jordin Sparks. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews and please continue reviewing. I love getting them and hearing what you all have to say.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: I Won't Give Up**

Taranee sat around for about a half an hour before the others had woken. Taranee walked over to the others and helped each of them up off ground and smiled. After the others had time to wake up fully, Taranee got looks from the others. They were about to ask Taranee if she is ok but Taranee cut them off before the others could say anything. "I'm fine, lets get moving, the longer we stay here the worse things will get." Taranee said pushing forward with the others right behind her. They had been walking for about two hours when a noise was heard off in the distance and getting closer by the second. Taranee quickly said something in elfish. The others just looked confused as they couldn't understand what Taranee had said. Then everyone noticed a faint blue glow and then another and another. "They are a group of elves called Elf Seekers. They were a secret group of elves hand picked by the gods. They kill elves and then steal their gold and other treasures. That's if they run into any elves on the way to their objective." Taranee explained.

"So why does a god care about money?" Irma asked as the group gathered up next to each other and went back to back.

"They don't, the gold is just a bonus. The gods only care about death. If a god wants someone dead the elves kill them. That's the gods' objective, the gold is the elves. Aerti gave me a spell in order to see these killers. Neither of us thought we would have to use it though." Taranee said hitting a blue figure running around with a fire ball. The figure started wailing and started to shrivel in size and its body went into a spasm. "They are incredibly weak creatures which is why they are so fast. So keep your focus keen." Soon the elves were jumping up into the trees and jumping from tree to tree. One by one the elves fell from trees. One managed to sneak around and stabbed Hay Lin in the arm. Taranee immediately flipped around and shot a ball of fire at the elf which hit it in the arm making it stumble backwards giving Elyon time to hit it and kill it. "Hay Lin!" Taranee screamed as she rushed to Hay Lin's aid. "You ok?"

"It hurt's so badly." Hay Lin breathed out, her voice shaky and broken up. Tears sliding down her face quickly and onto the ground.

Elyon went around and quickly pulled out the knife causing Hay Lin to scream. Elyon looked at the knife and found it glowing black and no blood on it. "Taranee, look at this." Elyon said walking around Hay Lin and toward Taranee who had patched up Hay Lin's arm with heat. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Elyon said worriedly.

Taranee looked at the knife and found it hard to breath. Taranee then grabbed onto Hay Lin and pulled out an arrow and slice the cut back open. Black thick goop came out of the cut. Then it slowly started making its way up from the cut. Taranee let a tear slip from her eyes and then knocked Hay Lin out and then laid her on the ground. Taranee grabbed some arrows and took the heads off of a few and then made a knife out of it by molding the arrow heads together. 'Sorry Hay Lin.' Taranee whispered to herself.

"What's going on?" Irma asked worried and confused. Elyon pulled Irma aside and explained everything to Irma.

"Irma, that knife is a death knife or better known as Paer Tylaes Shadi or Death Monger Blade. Anyone who gets so much as slashed across the finger will die within a few minutes unless that part of the body gets amputated before the spread can begin. It starts off slow but then rapidly speeds up." Elyon explained.

Irma looked in the direction of Hay Lin and Taranee. Blood could be seen pouring onto the ground but soon stopped. Taranee had then started digging a hole. Irma could only think of two things, Hay Lin died or Taranee was going to bury Hay Lin's severed arm. Irma turned away and began softly crying for her friend as did Elyon.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin who had a look of great pain on her face and Taranee couldn't blame her.

It hadn't been more then five minutes after Hay Lin lost her arm that she had woken up. Hay Lin looked around pain fully apparent on her face. She tried to reach up with her left hand but found that she couldn't. Hay Lin could only assume that her arm fell asleep. "Hey everyone, what's going on?" Hay Lin asked looking at her friends sad faces. "What?" Hay Lin asked seeing her friends' confused faces. The three then looked at Hay Lin's left arm or at least where her arm should have been. This confused Hay Lin and so she looked at her arm and found it wasn't there. "What happened to me?" Hay Lin asked freaking out now.

Taranee then explained what had happened slowly to Hay Lin so as to let her soak it in. "I'm truly sorry Hay Lin, we all are." Hay Lin just sat there shocked and distraught. The others then left and let Hay Lin think.

Hay Lin couldn't do anything but think at the moment. 'What am I gonna do, what will Eric think of me? Will he still like me, can I still be a guardian.' Hay Lin's thoughts ran rapid in her mind which put her into more depression and then she looked over to her friends and thought of Will and Meridian. She realized that she couldn't just sit there and so she got up slowly. She knew she couldn't fire arrows anymore but that didn't mean she could use them for something. Hay Lin walked over to her friends and spoke up. "Hey, what are we waiting for, we need to keep moving." Hay Lin said sternly. "I refuse to give up just because I can't fire arrows. I thought about this for twenty minutes and the fact is I have people who need me. Am I depressed still yes, but I have to keep moving." Hay Lin said with a tiny smile on her face even though it was forced.

Irma stood up and smiled happily. "That's my girl; you can't keep a good guardian down." Irma strained a smile.

"I would love to keep moving but it's getting to late to keep moving, let's just rest here for the night and move early tomorrow. Besides, Hay Lin needs to regain her strength anyway." The others agreed and set up a small camp.

Irma then thought of something. "Why can't we just fly above the trees?"

"The air is toxic above the trees." Irma nodded and then they laid down for a rest.

Hay Lin then began thinking some more and a genuine smile crept onto her face. 'Eric liked me with braces; he'll like me regardless of the situation.' Hay Lin thought and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

**A/N: Another chapter down, hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks too all those reading and reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Another Guardian Left Behind**

The next day the four had woken up yawning and stretching. The three guardians stood up slowly with the exception of Hay Lin who had very quickly stood up ready to go. Taranee and Irma had to say they are shocked to see this. None of them thought Hay Lin would be the first to get up ready to go; after all, she had just lost her arm. Perhaps being a guardian helped in the recovery but still, they couldn't imagine Hay Lin being the first up and ready to go. "Wow Hay Lin, you got up quickly."

Hay Lin turned around with a smile on her face. Taranee and Irma swore that they saw Hay Lin with a soft white glow around her. "Why wouldn't I? I feel refreshed and ready to go so let's move it." Hay Lin said with a big grin on her face very happy and she didn't even know why. She did have a good dream but that couldn't be it could it. Hay Lin isn't going to question it.

"I'm glad to see you happy Hay Lin." Irma said following Hay Lin the best she could. Hay Lin is walking at a very high speed. At this rate depending how far they are from the dark elves they may only need to spend one more day here. Irma and Taranee had been tiredly following Hay Lin for a few hours when they came to a very unusually dark green area. The water covered in what appeared to be dark green moss and bubbles that would come out of the water and pop. The plant life there is dead and no creature could be seen, no living creature anyway. "What is this place Taranee?" Irma asked looking around.

"The bog, we will have to fly through without touching the water. It is both poisonous and acidic. It will burn through rock in seconds. The trees have immunity to the water, well sort of. It's a long confusing story so let's just drop the subject. Also, there are probably dark elves waiting for us so we will have to move fast." Taranee looked toward Elyon and was about to ask her a question when Hay Lin spoke up.

"I have an idea." Hay Lin said forming a whirlwind around everyone and sucking them in close to each other. "Taranee, create a wall of fire around us. Irma, cover my whirlwind with water to make and icy wind. Elyon, can you make a shield around each of us?" Elyon nodded and each of them did their job however Hay Lin is having a hard time keeping the wind going. Regardless, Hay Lin zoomed off quickly making their way through the bog.

After a few minutes of easy going arrows started flying toward them. Arrows hit the shield and snapped some made it part way through and then snapped. Some made it all the way through the wind and fire but snapped afterward. The shield they had formed held up well but unfortunately Hay Lin began to tire. Hay Lin closed her eyes for a few seconds which weakened the outer shield from the lack of focus. Arrows kept getting through and closer to hitting them when Hay Lin opened her eyes quickly and focused. Not a single arrow could penetrate the shield now and they had sped up by ninety percent. Tree branches broke off from the force of the wind. Limbs broke off and landed in the water and elves went down with some of them. The bodies disintegrated in the bog.

Before the four realized it, they had reached the other side of the bog and reached the castle doors. Hay Lin then lost all focus and all her energy which dropped the shield and the four landed with a crash. Once they landed, dark elves surrounded them in a few moments and took them into the castle. Hay Lin is weak but awake. They were taken into the throne room and thrown to the floor in front of the dark elf king. He spoke in English. "Guardians I thought you might end up here. My name is Datez Nightcarver. I must say that I am surprised you made it here with such few numbers but no matter. I assume you want us to stop harassing the light elves." The four nodded and Datez just chuckled. "One of you stay and we will leave them be."

"I will stay." Hay Lin spoke up weakly and then collapsed from exhaustion. The others wanted to argue but knew that Hay Lin has had enough traveling.

"So be it." Datez said and then waved his hand and the three disappeared.

The three disappeared and before they knew it they had returned back to the light side with the light elves. They wanted to know how that was possible but now wasn't the time. Taranee talked to Aerti and then the three were off to the next portal.

Back on earth, Will continued to look back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid. She hadn't a single clue what to do. It's been a year since the others left and she had grown worried for her friends and on top of that, Astrid and Hiccup were even more at each others throats. Luckily for Will, when her daughter Adrian sleeps, Hiccup and Astrid shut up. "Will, when do we get to go home huh?" Astrid whispered loudly.

Will whispered back but louder. "I don't know ok, when the heart recovers is when I can send you back. Sooner the better for everyone." Will said irritably. "I am sick and tired of all the arguing you two do. Seriously Astrid, he doesn't even speak to you and you continue to hound him. So technically it's just you which" Before Will got the chance to finish her sentence, the Oracle came into the room. "Oracle, please tell me I can send them back."

"Follow me Will." The two of them then went toward the back room.

Astrid and Hiccup just sat there waiting for the two to come back. Astrid was getting bored and snuck close to Will to hear what the two are saying. 'You sure Oracle, how can that be?'

'That doesn't matter Will, now I must go.' With that said Astrid quickly ran back into the living room. "So are we going back Will?" Astrid asked.

"No, not for a while still and if you listen in on a conversation again and I will hurt you greatly." Will sat down and calmed herself. "I need to tell you something Astrid that you need to hear. If you are old enough to get married then you are old enough to make your own decisions, which means that your father can't tell you who or who not to marry. Screw the traditions of your people for a second ok. I feel that Hiccup has the right idea and you had better make your choice now because I can bet you anything that Hiccup will destroy that tradition of yours once he gets the chance. So it's up to you Astrid, how much do you really love Hiccup and what are you willing to sacrifice for him." Just then Adrian could be heard crying and so Will stood up and left the room leaving Astrid to think.

Astrid didn't know what to say and through the year that they have been here, this is the first time that she really listened to Will. Astrid looked at Hiccup and then back at herself and looking back on the year, she wasn't even sure she knew who she is anymore.

**A/N: I'm so glad to be done with the elf section. Hope you enjoyed and please review and thank you for all the reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Shortest Trip Ever**

Taranee, Irma, and Elyon reached the next portal and went through. On the other side of the portal is a world of mostly water. The small group ended up on a small island in the middle of who knows where. Taranee knew the place but only enough to know the dangers of the waters. The nearby water during the day is fine but at night they became, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew is that no one is allowed into the water for any reason. "It's the World of Water." Taranee knew that they should leave but something kept telling her to keep moving.

Irma and Elyon had other things on their minds when they saw the world they ended up on. The sky has a beautiful orange glow with a bit of white mixed in. The water reflected the skies color. The island itself is tiny yet big in a way which they couldn't describe. The wind is blowing cool air from the ocean. No green life could be seen with the exception of the vines and moss growing on the side of the building about half a mile ahead of them. They couldn't help but think it's a prison and unknown to them, it is.

Taranee finally spoke up. "Ok, I was told never to return here or face arrest. No one is really welcome here so let's get moving." Taranee said flying into the air knowing which way to go. They had been flying for some time now, probably a half an hour when they noticed rocks in the water. Taranee slowed down and pushed forward ever so slowly. She knew of creatures here and she really didn't want to be pulled in. Irma was the only one that could possibly make contact with the creatures. "Irma, you need to go into the water and make a bubble around yourself. Whatever happens don't swallow any water or, just don't get soaked ok. Also, they may try to drown you so at the first sign of trouble get out of there." Taranee said quickly finishing her sentence so that they could get out of there.

Irma knew what she had to do and made a bubble around herself. She lowered herself into the water and noticed something swimming around. There are a few things swimming around but only one thing stopped while the other things just circled Irma. "Excuse me, Clearly Phobos hasn't been here but I was wondering if we could have some assistance in a battle."

The thing stared at Irma and then smiled and came closer so that Irma could see him. The thing is a blue gray color with black stripes covering its' body. "We are water people, we have no special name nor do we care to have one." The water person said as it swam around Irma slowly. "Tell me guardian, why would we help you, you're not one of us?" The water person said.

"I guess you have no good reason to but we could use all the help we can get." Irma said with as much courage and confidence she could muster. She had to admit that these water people scare her a bit.

"Tell me guardian do you know what happens when anyone comes into our water?" Irma saw this as a bad thing and quickly started heading toward the surface. Then a screech could be heard forcing Irma to stop moving and plug her ears and then a pop was heard. Water started to flow into the bubble that she had made. Irma quickly recovered and just as she was about to reach the surface a water person jumped through the bubble and tackled Irma. The two went flying through the bubble which is now nonexistent. Irma did her best to keep her mouth and nose closed as she fought but she needed air at some point. Irma managed to free herself of the water person and swam as fast as she could. Irma reached the surface and breathed in air. Taranee and Elyon grabbed Irma's hands and tried to pull her out when they felt resistance. Irma was suddenly pulled back down into the water. She kept her mouth closed and nose plugged but the group of water people kept throwing her around in the water and then finally into some rock. Irma hit her head hard causing her to make her head bleed as well as knock her out cold. As a result she swallowed a lot of water.

Above the water float Elyon and Taranee with worried looks on their faces. "I knew we shouldn't have tried to recruit them. We should have just left this place alone." Taranee said head down and sad, but hoping that somehow Irma would make it out. That's when two eyes appeared in the water and then disappeared. Elyon put an arm around Taranee to try and comfort her. "Let's go." Taranee said angrily as Elyon took them to the next and final portal.

Under the water Irma had slowly started to wake up. Irma looked around for a second when she realized what had happened. "Where am I?" Irma said aloud.

"You're in our world guardian. You are now one of us, if you don't believe us just look at yourself." The water person said arms folded and a smile on his face.

"Why would you do this? I'm a guardian" Before Irma could finish her sentence; the water person cut her off.

"That is exactly why we did this. You see, it is said that only a guardian can free us of our bondage. We are prisoners here and thanks to you we can be free but you still need to do something for us and then if you wish, we will gladly help you in your war." The water person said.

"What do you need me to do and what's your name?" Irma asked

"My name is none of your concern. All we need of you is a bit of your soul." Irma backed up in shock by what she had just heard.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed on of my shorter chapters. Please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A World of Foresight **

Taranee and Elyon being the only ones left, continued sadly on their way through to the next portal. Once they walked through, they noticed a place that Taranee hadn't been to yet. The ceiling of the room they appeared in is high and the room rather large. The whole place is lit up by only a few lights. Both girls astonished, they had never seen such a place. The walls white as well as the floor and so on. Any shelves in the room are white; everything in the room is white. The chandelier is made of crystal and the windows are so clear they could have sworn that there aren't any. Soon a man walked into the room his hands clasped together in front of him. His robe is white just like everything else. "Hello Guardian and her highness Queen Elyon." The man said bowing.

"Where are we?" The two asked in unison.

The man chuckled a bit and then answered. "You two are in a world that is known to only myself and the Oracle. This is the world of foresight. No more needs to be seen. I live here with only a few others of which only help me but do not see what it is I see. To have foresight you must have the knowledge. This world is bigger then what you see here. In this world is the future of all those that were, are, and will be alive. Those that have past live here with me and keep everything organized. I know who will and wont be here with me." Taranee had to interrupt out of confusion about something.

"You said that only you and the Oracle know of this place though, yet you said that others live here." Taranee said.

"That is true until now when you two arrived. Those that live here keep everything organized but they do not recall themselves as being here. For them to know where they are is for this place to become corrupt and so they don't know they are here but they know what they do and once you leave this place you will lose all recognition of being here but you'll realize that you were somewhere. This world is very delicate and if it were to be disturbed by anyone it could throw the worlds into chaos and even their ultimate destruction. Enough of this world though, you have only come for one reason. That reason is one I cannot tell and which you must figure out on your own. Good day to the both of you." With that the man left.

Taranee and Elyon looked at each other and then ran toward the door that the man walked through but when they opened it, there was nothing but space. They shut the door and then turned around to find more shelves then before with more books. "Ok this place is; I don't know what this place is other then confusing." Taranee said rubbing her temples.

"So Taranee, what do we do, look through the books?" Elyon asked though she already had the answer. The two of them went and looked through a many books but none of the books had any kind of wording on or in them. Then Elyon noticed a book with words on it. She picked up the book and looked at it. 'Knowledge of Things Already Known.' "What in the world does that mean?" Elyon yelled out.

Taranee ran over and took the book from Elyon and read the title. 'Acknowledge the Things to Come.' "This isn't the same title that you read." Elyon and Taranee read the title at the same time and both read different things. "I'll start reading first Elyon." Taranee took the book and opened it up. 'Your future is certain so long as you don't leave the day you arrive.' Taranee then handed the book to Elyon.

'You're queen but vulnerable.' "What is all this, none of it makes sense." Elyon said getting frustrated and then handed the book back to Taranee.

Taranee took the book and opened up to the second page. 'Sometimes to leave is death when you know not what is waiting.' Taranee then handed the book back to Elyon.

'A guardian by herself is nothing without her friends.' "I get that I think. Who are we kidding, none of this makes sense." Elyon set the book down and leaned against the bookshelf.

Taranee had to admit that she too is utterly confused and then it dawned on her. "Elyon, it all makes perfect sense, we just aren't looking at it the correct way." Taranee picked up the book and then read the title. "My title says Acknowledge what is to come and yours said Knowledge of things already known correct." Elyon nodded not sure where Taranee was going with this. "For me I have to realize that things in the future are going to happen and for you, it's telling you things that you already know but never really thought about." Elyon still wasn't sure where Taranee was going but agreed anyway. "My first sentence says, 'Your future is certain so long as you don't leave the day you arrive.' Yours says"

"'You're queen but vulnerable.'" Elyon answered since Taranee couldn't remember.

"Right, we're here and if we leave we'll die and that's where the next page comes in. 'Sometimes to leave is death when you know not what is waiting.' Yours says"

"'A guardian by herself is nothing without her friends.'" Elyon once again answered.

"Again if we leave we die because you're vulnerable because I can't do a thing without the others. It's a hint and it's telling us what is going to happen if we leave. Remember that this is the world of foresight but the future isn't written in stone. So we stay until the words change." Taranee explained.

"Taranee, you're a genius but does it work that way?" Elyon asked though it didn't look as though they have much of an option.

"That's the best guess I've got but hey if you have another idea I'm all ears." Elyon shook her head.

Then the man appeared back into the room. "You understand meanings very well guardian and now it's time you take your leave and you must hurry before all is lost." The man then disappeared and a red portal appeared. The two looked at each other, nodded and went through and found them in the vampire land and someone running up to them.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed. Please continue to review, I appreciate all the reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Gathering the Guardians**

In Meridian, Phobos sits on the throne with cheer written all over his face as he stares at the chess board in front of him. "The guardians are completely separated, kill the two." Phobos said as a vampire and a dark elf stood up. They ran off toward their destinations and Phobos turned to an orc. "You gather your armies and bring them here, ready for the other guardians to appear." The orc then ran off.

In a cell Cornelia sat, her clothes filthy and her hygiene not very great either and she couldn't stand it but she didn't really have a choice and then she heard the door to the cell open and in walked Raphael with a key in hand. "Hurry guardian, there is not much time. You must leave now; my father is preparing to kill you." Cornelia was shocked by this but didn't argue and got up, thanked Raphael and then teletransported out of the castle. She ran toward the hills not sure where to go without anyone there to open a fold or anything and then a fold was seen. 'Oh thank goodness.' Cornelia said running faster.

Back in the castle Raphael had just released Cornelia when his father walked in. "Raphael, how dare you betray us like this." Malkira said unhappy with his son.

"You can't just kill her father, I couldn't let you." Raphael said standing his ground.

Malkira turned and told the guards to chase down the guardian and kill her. Then he turned toward his son. "You will pay for this betrayal." Before Raphael had the chance Malkira had run at him, grabbed his head, and ripped it off. Raphael's body fell to the ground. "You are no son of mine." Malkira said and then threw the head onto the ground and left the dungeon.

Taranee and Elyon arrived just in time to pick up Cornelia who looked terrible. The three left and into the world of the elves but this time in the dark elves side.

Hay Lin had been walking around for a bit and sat down on the ground when she overheard talking. 'Once Phobos gives the orders we kill the guardian.' A Dark Elf said.

'Right, he should be giving the orders anytime now.' One of the Dark Elf guards said.

Hay Lin heard this and then turned around to leave when a fold opened up right in front of her. Hay Lin jumped back shocked by what had just happened. "You're back already?" Hay Lin said confused.

Cornelia put her hands on her hips and looked at Hay Lin. What do you mean already, you've all been gone for a year now, at least I think it's been a year? I don't know I've lost track." Cornelia said shocked.

"Now is not the time ok, let's move." Taranee said pushing the others through the fold. When they came out they arrived on the island in the world of Water at nighttime. Then a splash was heard and out came Irma; at least someone who looks like her anyway. "Irma?" Taranee asked

Irma smiled and raised both her hands into the air and out of the water came hundreds of water people. "Someone call for an army?" Irma asked

"Then let's go but we need to pick up Will and the other two." Irma nodded and everyone went through the fold. When they appeared, they were in the ocean allowing the water people to hide themselves until they're needed. After that, they teletransported to Will's. "Will, are you ready for the biggest fight of our lives?" Taranee asked.

Will heard Taranee and came into the living room and smiled widely. "Where were you guys and what happened to you all?" Will asked and then saw Hay Lin. "Hay Lin?"

"We can explain later Will but right now we have a fight." Then Astrid and Hiccup came in. "Good we'll need all the help we can get." Taranee said seeing the two Vikings walk in. "We have two other hearts on our side, Elves and Water People apparently."

"When did we become part of this fight?" Astrid asked

"You don't have a choice if you want to get home." Will said and then let Elyon lead.

Back in Meridian Phobos grew angry. "How dare you let them go you fools." Phobos yelled angrily at the Dark Elf and Vampire.

"Phobos" Before Malkira could continue talking a huge noise was heard outside. It appeared to be cheering. They all looked in confusion not sure why anyone would be cheering.

Phobos stood up and walked toward the door slowly and was about to open it when a blast was heard. He opened the door and saw the front of the castle with a giant hole. Phobos turned around angrily. "This is your fault; now kill them." Phobos said turning around as the three leaders ran by to attack. 'The guardians will not ruin this for me but where are they?' Phobos questioned as he looked around, trying to find the guardians. After a few minutes the guardians and more of their army came in. 'I will personally kill them.' Phobos whispered and then got himself ready for a charged up attack.

The guardians finally arrived with more of their army. The elves had already started attacking once they saw the guardians arrive. They were all doing well in the fight with the exception of Astrid who wasn't focused at all. They fought for two minutes before they realized that they would have to turn and run.

Hiccup was cutting down every enemy that came at him which was smart for him to do. He would just wait for the enemy to come at him and he saved energy. Soon he got into a harder fight with an orc of more experience. Hiccup did manage to kick him to the ground and kill him. When he turned around, he noticed some kind of magic heading toward the guardians but he didn't worry. Then he noticed that some of the magical bolt or whatever it was is heading toward Astrid. Hiccup had an adrenaline rush as he ran off very quickly toward Astrid, everything seemed to move slowly. His heart raced, his blood pumped rapidly through his body, nothing would keep him from saving Astrid. Finally he reached her and just in time to push Astrid out of the way; then got hit square in the chest and went flying backward and hit a wall.

Hiccup heard deep but faint noises all around him including the sound of Astrid screaming his name. His breathing was shallow and he could feel something wet on his chest. He weakly touched his chest and raised his hand and could see blood all over his hand. He could taste blood in his mouth and his chest felt as if on fire. The pain was great but he couldn't talk or scream or anything. He watched as arrows and other things went flying into the air and elves and orcs and other creatures fighting. His vision became more and more blurry. He saw himself rising into the air and the guardians retreating. Astrid was there standing beside him saying his name and then he blacked out.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I enjoy reading what you all have to say.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Explanations**

As the guardians retreated, those helping them, retreated shortly after and left Meridian. The water people left the battle but not the world. Phobos glared angrily at the retreating guardians but grew even more angered when none of his fellow fighters followed. "Go after them you fools." Phobos yelled but got no response. The orcs and others turned around with smiles on their faces.

"We don't care about them Phobos, we want Meridian." The group leaders below Phobos said.

Phobos stood above them with a simple expression on his face, his hands behind his back. "I can't say that I'm surprised by this betrayal after all great minds think alike." Phobos smiled widely as a horde of lurdans came up behind him. "Kill them all." Phobos said as he turned to leave. Soon the whole castle once again had a battle raging inside. It only lasted moments before the Water People came into the building.

"Enough of this foolishness!" One of the Water People screamed. Then a deep voice could be heard as the whole group began talking. "I shall end this now." They all said as they raised their arms into the air and a tidal wave much bigger then anything that anyone had ever seen came from behind them and crashed down on the multiple armies drowning all but the vampires who were able to make it away from the castle. All drowned in the flood except for Phobos who was swept up against the roof of the castle and smashed multiple times, bones broke. The water lowered and flowed from the castle leaving many dead. "My job is done." They all said at one time and left leaving dead bodies everywhere.

Back on earth, Hiccup was taken to a hospital. Astrid stayed by him the entire time. Will came over to Astrid with a serious glare on her face. "Astrid, which side are you on, Hiccup's or your fathers?"

"Is this really the time to talk about this?" Astrid said holding onto Hiccups hand tightly.

"Yes Astrid this is the time. Hiccup needs to know as do all of us. So who is it Astrid, which side are you on?" Will said both her hands landing next to Hiccup but her eyes fixed on Astrid.

"I'm with Hiccup but I can't disobey my father." Astrid said plainly.

"Then you're with you father then." Astrid screamed out no. "You can't have it both ways Astrid, you're either with or against Hiccup. So who is it Astrid, who?" Will screamed. Astrid couldn't take the screaming anymore, she plugged her ears with her hands and ran out of the room.

She was so confused now, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew what she had to do. 'Sorry Hiccup.' Astrid whispered as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Back in the ER the Oracle came into the room Will sat down in one of the chairs. None of them but Will knew that Hiccup would be fine. Irma and the others stood around Hiccup asking out loud if he would be ok. "He will be fine, I'm not sure about their world though. It's up to Astrid if their world falls apart or not." Everyone looked at Will oddly hoping for an explanation. "Astrid and Hiccup are two pieces of one heart. I'm not sure how but that is what Oracle told me. The problem is if they don't get along they will be torn apart as may their world. Astrid's father is unknowingly tearing their world apart." Everyone's jaw dropped by this info and then a Water Person walked into the room.

"Everyone I have paid off our debt to you. Now there is one last thing that four of you must do. I suppose I should explain things to you. When the world first began, we were here as well as the four other elements. Lightning, earth, wind, and fire. We were the original power holders. The heart of Kandrakhar and Kandrakhar are just substitutes for us. We were imprisoned by a dark entity, cursed to be forever imprisoned in our elements. We were hidden away from the worlds so that none could find us and only those that control the elements could free us. You the guardians are those people. We controlled all the powers of our elements to their full extent and we gave the humans some of it. But only one human at a time can hold our power within them." The Water Person said.

"The Oracle never said anything about this." Will said shocked by this information.

"He doesn't know of us, no one knows of us until now. I know where the other elements are but you must hurry and free them from their prisons. The elements must either all be free or imprisoned. Having any free and the other or others imprisoned will cause instability. You must hurry and free the other elements before we become unstable." The Water Person said as he melted a bit and then reformed. "You must hurry." The Water Person then created a way for Will and the others, except for Irma, to find the other elements and pointed them to the folds that they needed to go through. The group really didn't want to leave but there wasn't time to argue and so they left.

"What happens if you become unstable?" Irma asked.

"The elements lose their powers and everything will die." The Water Person said.

"One thing that I don't understand, the past guardians are able to use an amount of the power they once had." The Water Person stopped her there.

"That is true but they become exhausted doing so, the power is unstable. The older they get, the worse it is but I must leave now." The Water Person then disappeared.

"What's going on, I'm not clear on everything?" Irma said confused and then looked over at Hiccup who began to wake. "Hey Hiccup, you ok?" Irma asked handing Hiccup some water.

Hiccup shook his head trying to focus. Once he woke up fully, he grabbed the water and drank some. The water stung his chest as it flowed down. Breathing hurt as well and his head felt as though it were going to explode. He had such a bad headache he couldn't stand the light. "Could you turn off the lights and shut the blinds?" Hiccup asked weakly. Irma quickly got up and closed the blinds and turned off the lights. Some light still came through the blinds but it wasn't enough to hurt his head more then it already did. He couldn't remember a thing of what happened other then he took a beating. Soon though, he fell back to sleep.

Irma looked at Hiccup sadly and then the door opened to reveal Astrid. "Shut the door and keep the lights off." Irma said quickly not wanting to wake Hiccup.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked confused.

"Hiccup woke up and asked to have no light in the room, or at least minimal amount of light. The light hurt his head and so they need to be off." Irma said and then told Astrid where the others went. After that they relaxed and watched as Hiccup slept neither Astrid or Irma talking.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review. I appreciate all the reviews and all of my readers.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Elemental Pains**

Will appeared in a dark world full of lightning and dark clouds but there isn't a single piece of earth anywhere. She appeared to be floating in space. Soon a voice was heard from every direction. "Guardian, free us of this agony." Will didn't know what to do, she couldn't even see anyone. Then a figure appeared in front of her and looked to be her in her advanced form.

"Gladly but how?" Will asked frightened a bit by this. The figure nodded and told her she already did what she needed to do. "Ok, so I can leave then?" The figure shook almost violently and then shot toward Will and into her. Will wanted to scream but she couldn't. Lightning shot out of her hands, feet, and mouth. Will could feel marks appearing on her body. The pain is excruciating but she couldn't do anything. Will was spread out like a piece of paper but she is as stiff as board. She could taste blood in her mouth and she could feel blood running down her body. The lightning then left her body and Will collapsed; she is out cold.

Taranee appeared in what appeared to be a sea of Magma but it didn't burn her at all. Not even a single piece of land could be seen in any direction. "Guardian, free me." Taranee heard but didn't see anything.

"That's what I'm here to do but where are you?" Taranee asked not seeing anyone. The magma grew like a tidal wave and crashed on top of Taranee, continually smashing her into the magma below. It sunk into her mouth and down her throat. The magma burned greatly as it went down her throat. Her skin blackened in stripes and her insides burned. Her insides felt like her own personal hell trying to make its way out. Taranee couldn't scream and her lungs filled with magma. Soon it left her body and left her limp and out cold.

Cornelia appeared in a beautiful garden. Birds are singing, the sun out and plants of many different colors. Mountains surrounded everything; she found that she is in a valley. "Guardian, free me."

"Sure but where are you?" No one said anything. Cornelia was about to say something when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down and found a root from a tree crawling up her leg. Cornelia tried to shake it off but it wouldn't let go. More roots grabbed onto her and started crawling up her legs and down her arms. The roots ripped through her clothes and covered her body. Blood seeped through the thick roots of the trees and Cornelia screamed as loud as she could until roots crawled into her mouth suffocating her. The thick roots made their way down her throat cutting her insides up. She could taste blood in her mouth, the pain is unbearable but she couldn't do anything. Soon the vines disappeared leaving Cornelia on the ground unconscious with torn up clothes and a bloody body.

Hay Lin appeared in thin air with wind swirling all around her. "Excuse me, is anyone there? I've come to free the wind element." Hay Lin felt silly saying that but no one seemed to be around to hear her. Then all of a sudden Hay Lin found that she couldn't breathe. She grabbed onto her neck as if trying to break someone's grip on her. Hay Lin got tossed around in the air and Hay Lin began to feel nauseous. Air quickly went down her throat keeping her from vomiting. Cold wind started to blow and it cut into her skin. The wind is razor like and below freezing and then it quickly heated up to such a degree that it healed her cuts in seconds. The wind stopped and Hay Lin fell to the ground unconscious.

Back in the Hospital Irma and Astrid sat in the dark for hours waiting for her friends to return and then a Water Person came into the room. "It is done, we are free." With that the person disappeared and the four guardians came into the dark room. Hiccup awoke at that time feeling good.

"We can turn the lights on now." Hiccup said as Irma turned on the lights and revealed all in the room. Will and the others looked different. All of them have marks on their bodies. "Did I miss something?" Hiccup asked

"Yes but no need to worry, we're fine and I think it's time that you two return home." With that Will opened a fold using the heart of Kandrakhar and at the same time Phobos came into the room exhausted and then jumped through the fold painfully. "It appears that we're going with you but first we have some things to take care of here. We'll meet you two later." With that the two Vikings went through. Hiccup had help from Astrid but he went.

The two appeared right in front of Hiccups home. The two smiled greatly and then Hiccup turned and weakly went toward the door. "Hiccup wait." Hiccup ignored her and shut the door behind him. Once Hiccup was inside, he sat down on his bed and Stoick turned around.

"Hiccup my boy." Stoick noticed that Hiccup is clearly downtrodden about something but wasn't sure what. Actually he had a pretty good idea but then again who knows what could have happened while he was gone. At least he is healthy; at least Hiccup looked like it. "Hiccup, do you want some rest?"

"No dad, I really don't. In fact I don't really want anything right now. Astrid is going back to that island. The only friend I have right now is Toothless." Toothless then woke up and looked down and saw Hiccup. He jumped down and wrapped around Hiccup. "Hey buddy, I've missed you." Hiccup said petting the dragon on the head.

Outside Astrid sat on the front steps in the rain. Nothing right now would make her feel better.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I appreciate all the reviews and all those reading. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Orien vs. Hiccup**

The next day in Berk, Hiccup and Astrid ran into each other in the middle of the village. That's when Astrid's father came over to them. "Astrid, you ready to go?"

Hiccup turned to leave when Astrid asked him to wait for a second and for whatever reason he did. The whole village came to see Astrid off. Astrid looked to her father and shook her head and then spoke. "No dad, I'm not. I don't want to go."

"I know Astrid, you just got back but the people over there need you." Orien told his daughter.

"No dad, you don't get it, I'm not leaving. I refuse to go. I love Hiccup." Astrid said taking a step back from her father and standing her ground.

A little distance away, the guardians came through a fold and snuck up just close enough to hear what was going on.

Orien turned to Hiccup and then back to his daughter. "I know but you can't be with him, you have been assigned to Snorre." Orien grabbed his daughters arm and started pulling her toward the dock. Astrid struggled and then made a drastic decision that she had decided on while she was in the hallway in the hospital.

"Dad, I can't go. I'm pregnant with Hiccups baby." Her father stopped and everyone including Hiccup gasped at hearing this.

Orien turned to Hiccup angrily. "This is your fault Hiccup." He then turned to Astrid angrily. "How dare you, you've insulted me betrayed me and Snorre." Orien then threw Astrid toward the ground out of anger.

Hiccup then stepped up and pulled out his axe. "Astrid isn't pregnant, I know why she said that and I'm glad she did. Even if she were pregnant, you don't hurt her, father or otherwise. I challenge you Orien to a dual. You win and Astrid leaves but if I win and she does as she pleases." Hiccup said in a fighting stance and then noticed something odd. His prosthetic leg, he could feel it like he could feel his real leg. It's like he never lost his leg. Hiccup was so busy focusing on his foot; he didn't notice that Orien was heading his way. Hiccup was tossed to the ground which knocked him out of his shock. Orien came down with the butt of his club but Hiccup rolled out of the way. Hiccup stood up and focused.

"You should pay closer attention and that is one reason why you're going to lose." Orien said as he rushed toward Hiccup and swung but missed, went past Hiccup, and then got kicked in the back.

"I only need one reason to beat you." Hiccup said and waited for Orien to come after him which he did. Hiccup dodged the attack and then latched onto Orien's leg with the back of his axe and tripped him. Hiccup then pointed his axe at Orien's neck. "I love Astrid more then anything and no one will hurt her." Hiccup said.

"Don't think you've won." Orien grabbed onto Hiccup's axe and kicked him in the stomach making Hiccup fall to the ground and lose grip of his axe. Orien walked over and kneeled on top of Hiccup to keep him from moving and then pointed the blade of his axe at Hiccup's throat. "You're no fighter boy; you don't even deserve to be the chief." Hiccup smiled evilly which confused Orien. "What's so funny?"

"You don't get it do you? I won't stop until I'm dead." Hiccup said throwing his free leg upward hitting Orien in the groin. Orien stumbled off of Hiccup. Hiccup stood up and then kicked Orien to the ground. Hiccup then stepped on Orien's chest hard and then stepped off him and punched him in the face twice and then kicked him in the side. Orien's noise began bleeding profusely and his side ached but that didn't stop him. Orien stood up and tackled Hiccup to the ground and punched him four times which broke his nose and then picked him up and threw Hiccup to the ground. Orien went to kick him but Hiccup rolled out of the way and then tripped Orien. Hiccup grabbed his axe and hit Orien in the face with butt of the axe and then slashed Orien across the chest, knocking Orien to the ground, and then threw the axe down next to Orien's head cutting off some hair.

"Enough!" The Elder said walking onto the field. "Hiccup, you have won this challenge." Hiccup stood up and grabbed his axe and walked over to Astrid. Orien wasn't done though, he stood up and went to stab Hiccup in the back. Hiccup flipped around and slashed Orien across the throat with his axe. Orien was surprised for a small second before he fell over dead. "Hiccup"

Before the elder could continue Hiccup cut in. "I know I" Hiccup was then cut off by the Elder.

"Orien continued the fight after I said enough and so his death is his own doing. He knew the price." The Elder told Hiccup and then turned to Astrid. "I'm sorry Astrid. Now what is your choice?" The Elder looked at Astrid awaiting an answer.

Astrid looked to the group behind Hiccup and the elder, then to her mother and then to Hiccup. She looked at the elder and took in a deep breath. "I stay with Hiccup." The whole village cheered except for Hiccup who walked up to Astrid and hugged her and gave her a long kiss; then he just couldn't resist. He punched her in the shoulder. "That's for not trying earlier." Then he kissed her again. "That's for trying this time."

"Hiccup, you're right. I need to let go more then I do and I should have tried something before. I don't know what but I should have." Astrid gave off a small smile.

Out of sight, the guardians smiled widely and then flew off. Will whispered a little something to herself. 'Way to go Astrid.'

Hiccup smiled and then hugged Astrid again. "You have no clue how hard it was to not talk to you, I love you so much."

"I know you do Hiccup but I deserved it and I didn't mean what I said about your mother." Astrid frowned a bit.

"I know, you've told me a hundred times now but while we're apologizing; sorry about your father." Astrid shook her head and smiled and then wrapped her arms around Hiccup.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for all the reviews. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Together Forever or Maybe Not**

Soon after the battle between Hiccup and Orien, Brynhild ran over to Hiccup and smiled. "Hey Hiccup, where have you been for the last year?" Brynhild asked.

"Let everyone know that I'll explain everything tonight at the Meade hall." Brynhild nodded and then ran off to let everyone know. "So Astrid, what do you say? Let's go for a little alone time?" Astrid chuckled and nodded. Hiccup put his arm around Astrid as they walked into the forest. "I feel like we've both changed over the year." Hiccup said as they walked.

Astrid hadn't really noticed but she had to agree. "I guess we have but is it really a bad thing?" Astrid asked as she thought back through the year. They had both changed but she had to admit, it was for the best and maybe they could both change some things around here.

"I suppose not but it is weird being back here. I almost feel out of place." That's when Hiccup realized something. "Look at our clothes Astrid; we're still wearing jeans and shirts. Since when did a Viking ever wear shirts and jeans?" Hiccup asked as the two chuckled.

"Since when did a Viking know what those types of clothes are?" Astrid asked.

"I guess you're right." Hiccup said as the two began laughing. "I've got to admit though; I'm going to miss the guardians." When Hiccup said this a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"The guardians you say. That explains a lot." The Elder said. Both Hiccup and Astrid turned around in surprise. "You two seem to forget a few things other then just the choice in clothes. What about your bloody nose Hiccup?" The Elder said with a smile as she handed a damp cloth to Astrid.

Astrid began to fix up Hiccups nose the best she could. "Elder, how do you know the guardians?" Astrid asked cleaning up Hiccup.

"A long time ago the fire guardian came here but only I talked to her. She was on a mission to search out all possible dimensions. We talked and she taught me a few things about her, her friends and the dragons. When I saw what you did with the beasts Hiccup, I knew you were the one to turn the village around. If I wanted a warrior, I would have chosen you Astrid but if I wanted the one to help the village, it had to be Hiccup. I could see that Hiccup wasn't the best warrior but he was the best tamer. If anyone was to teach us that dragons aren't the evil ones it was Hiccup. The guardian taught me that dragons are only evil if controlled by something of greater power and of course controlled by evil. There is so much to them that she was able to teach me. I had better go rest though; I want to know all that you have to say tonight." With that the Elder left the two to talk.

"Can you believe it; Taranee was here a long time ago. I wish I would have had known about the whole dragon thing though. I may not of gotten so angry with you." Astrid said putting the cloth in her pocket.

"That would have made it much easier. No matter, that is all in the past." Hiccup said holding onto Astrid as it began to rain down. They couldn't care less though, they were just happy to have each other. They walked up to the edge of the hill so as to look at the horizon when Astrid slipped. Hiccup caught her and pulled her back up. "Maybe this isn't the best place to be." Astrid shrugged and laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder. The two walked toward the forest where Hiccup first helped Toothless to fly and where Astrid found her new dragon Blueberry.

"This is the first time in a long time that we've been able to just relax." Soon Blueberry and Toothless were there next to them. Neither Astrid or Hiccup really noticed though, they were to focused on each other. Astrid had her head on Hiccups shoulder and Hiccup had his arm around Astrid's waist as they sat on the edge looking out at the water thinking of all the fun they had in the lake. "This couldn't be a better day for us. We get to be together and nothing in this world can keep us apart ever again."

"No matter what happens; we'll be together forever." The sun had started going down and Hiccup stood up and then helped up Astrid. "I guess we had better get going." Astrid nodded and the two were off. They still hadn't noticed either dragon there. Toothless and Blueberry are just happy to have the two back.

Soon the four walked into the Meade Hall and everyone cheered for Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup went over and sat down and began their story. They had taken a good two hours to explain everything. For the other Vikings it was full of shock and well many things all rolled up into one. No one was exactly sure what to say about it. Regardless, everyone is just happy to have the two back. Hiccup and Astrid stood up and stretched and then waved goodbye and walked out. Brynhild ran over to the two and stopped them. "You mind if I talk to Astrid for a while?" Brynhild asked.

"I don't mind, you Hiccup." Hiccup simply waved them off. Brynhild led Astrid up to the slippery hill now that it had temporarily stopped raining.

"So Astrid, I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow, I have no reason to stay her now." Brynhild and Astrid talked and laughed about some things for about fifteen minutes and then started to leave when Astrid slipped over the edge. Brynhild grabbed onto Astrid and then yelled for help four times and then turned to Astrid.

Down in the village Hiccup and some others saw Brynhild lying on the grass and Astrid was hanging over the edge. The group ran as fast as they could but were too late to help. Astrid fell from the side of the cliff. Astrid hit her head a few times on the way down and then hit the water hard. "ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed from the top of his lungs. Brynhild just laid there face and arms over the edge and lying in deep mud.

**A/N: This was a happy to sad chapter I know. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I appreciate all the reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Lost Memory **

Will and the others searched the island but there is no sign of Phobos anywhere and it made no sense. "He couldn't have gone very far." Will said trying to think of where Phobos could have possibly gone when Cornelia fell to her knees and holding her head. "Cornelia!" Will yelled running over to her with the others following. Cornelia sat there for a second in pain, her skin glowed yellow; and then looked up with yellow eyes. The group stood there not sure what to do and then Cornelia let out a breath. She began breathing heavily but it quickly calmed. "Cornelia, what happened?" Will asked worried.

"Phobos, he isn't on this island and neither is Astrid." Cornelia said with a touch of fear in her voice. "Irma, if you go to the ocean, can you see where the two are?" Cornelia asked. With that said the group flew to the ocean and Irma stepped in and like Cornelia, Irma hunched over in pain, holding her head.

Irma's skin glowed blue and then she looked up, her eyes glowed blue. Irma finally came to and pointed northeast as she tried to begin to breathe normally. "I don't know where Phobos is however."

"Come on, let's move." Will said helping Irma up and into the air. The group then headed northeast with Irma in the lead.

A good ten miles out into the ocean and on an island, Astrid washed up on shore, her body cut and bruised. Astrid finally began to wake. She looked around for a second and wondered where she could possibly be. Astrid then started coughing up water and even a little blood with it. She tried to stand but soon collapsed into the sand. Astrid crawled over to a nearby tree and tried to pull herself up. Once she was up, she fell back down onto the ground and into some mud.

Soon an old woman came over and saw Astrid in the mud, luckily on her back. She went back to the village for some help and in only a half an hour and Astrid was in a bed. Astrid woke up and then shot up from the bed but was gently pushed down again. "My dear, you must relax. My name is Sigrunn, what is yours dear." Sigrunn asked.

"My name is, is, I don't know. I don't remember anything." Astrid said laying on the bed trying to think.

"You poor child." Sigrunn said not sure of what to do except try and help to restore the girls memory. Sigrunn grabbed some clean clothes out of a dresser and set them on the bed. "You change when you feel like it and I'll be in later with some food and some medicine for you." Sigrunn then left leaving Astrid, who is a bit frightened, alone in the room.

Astrid slowly took off her clothes and set her dirty clothes on the floor. A small object and a piece of paper fell from her clothes when she put them on the floor. She had to admit that she is chili and was happy to get out of her clothes. Astrid put on the dry clothes and then climbed into bed not noticing the objects that fell from her clothes.

Sigrunn knocked on the door, let Astrid know it is her, and was then told to go in. "Good to see you changed." Sigrunn said as she put a bowl of soup on the stand next to Astrid. She then picked up Astrid's old clothes and accidentally kicked the two unseen objects under the bed. Sigrunn looked at the clothes and knew that her clothes are destroyed. "These are of no use to you dear." Sigrunn threw them into a bucket near the door and then went over to Astrid and cleaned her cuts. "The water is a dangerous thing dear; all types of things could have killed you. Judging from your clothes, you are lucky to be alive. I must say that I expected more then just minor cuts and bruises to have to fix up."

"Sigrunn, I woke up earlier and coughed up blood." She coughed again into her hand and blood sat on her hands.

"I will be right back with something to take care of that, now relax and eat the soup." Sigrunn then left again.

Astrid picked up the soup and began to eat. Her head is pounding and she could feel it throbbing. It worried her a little but maybe she would be lucky.

Sigrunn was gathering supplies when five girls came walking up to her. "Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you but we have a question for you?" Sigrunn thought the girls odd but friendly. "Have you seen a girl around here anywhere? She has blonde hair, she is about this tall." Will said holding her hand above the ground to show height. Will continued to describe her.

Sigrunn wasn't sure if she should trust these girls or not. "No I haven't, now I am very busy." With that said she grabbed the things she needed and left.

"She is lying Will; it appears that Astrid has lost her memory. Fact is she doesn't trust us." Irma said.

Will became frustrated but knew that the woman did what she thought best and then Will realized something. "Irma, when could you read minds?" Will asked.

"I…don't honestly know. I can influence people to do things but I don't remember being able to ever actually read minds. It has to be this knew advancement. Anyway it doesn't matter. We aren't going to be able to see Astrid until her memory is back." Irma said getting off the topic.

Back in the house, Sigrunn had come in and started to take care of Astrid. "Take a sip of this drink every once in a while and you should be just fine in a week." Sigrunn handed Astrid the drink. Astrid took a sip and then spit it out disgusted. "I know it's gross but it will help." Astrid took in a deep breath and then swallowed a little. She set the glass down with a disgusted look on her face. At this point she wanted nothing more then to have her memory back unknown to them, the key to helping restore her memory is under the bed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Memories **

It's been a few days since Astrid fell off the side of the cliff. It's now the day before Snoggletog and Hiccup has become very depressed. Stoick came into his room and sat down beside him. "Hiccup my boy come and join us, it's a beautiful day you should be enjoying yourself." Hiccup just looked away sadly. "I know how you feel Hiccup, I was devastated when I lost your mother but remember what I said; this is the time to celebrate them." Hiccup turned away sadly and let a tear drop. Stoick then left leaving his son to rest.

Brynhild then walked in and walked over to Hiccup. "Hey, I'm really sorry about Astrid, Hiccup. Are you sure you won't come and enjoy yourself?" After a second and no reaction Brynhild left.

On the other island Astrid had just woke up. Sigrunn turned from the fireplace and smiled at Astrid and then walked over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Astrid slowly sat up pulling hair away from her face. Astrid yawned and stretched. "I'm feeling okay and I'm starting to remember a few things. I remember a few new friends that I met but I can't remember their names."

"Very good, in fact I met five young girls; should I bring them in to meet you?" Sigrunn said as she got on the floor to clean under the bed. Astrid thought about it and then nodded and said yes. "Then I will go find them." Sigrunn then pulled out Astrid's clothes and noticed two small objects come out with them. "I think these belong to you dear." Sigrunn handed Astrid the two small objects and then left to wash Astrid clothes and find the five girls she had met earlier.

Astrid looked at the two objects and she was more interested in the note than she was with the ring. She opened up the note and began to read.

_Astrid, by the time that you get this we will be back on Berk. Also by getting this we will have made up. I think you know what the ring is for and I expect one of two things. You will come running to me or you will need time to think and I except both. I love you very much Astrid and whatever you want to do is fine with me as long as you're happy._

_Your boyfriend_

_Hiccup_

Astrid had to fight to hold back the tears that she could feel coming. At that point five girls walked into the room. Astrid hadn't noticed them as she was too focused on the ring and the note. Astrid had the two items on her lap, her left hand holding the note and her right hand covering her mouth. Astrid sat there for about 5 minutes and then spoke. "I know who I am now but things are still fuzzy. I need to get back home to Berk."

"That's where were going to take you." Will said standing with the others at the doorway.

"I remember you five but I don't remember your names, I do trust you though." Sigrunn then came over and handed Astrid her clothes and told Astrid she could keep the ones she has on. Astrid stood up, grabbed the ring and put it on her finger and smiled. Astrid looked up at the five girls with a wide smile. "Let's go."

On Berk, Tuffnut and the others were sitting by Hiccup keeping him company on what is supposed to be a very joyful day. They sat there for hours not saying anything and then Fishlegs got up to get some food for the five of them. As Fishlegs walked he noticed something flying closer to the island. He stared very closely until he finally managed to make out what it is. Fishlegs smiled widely and then ran back to the others. Once he ran in through the door, everyone looked up and wondered what was going on. "Hiccup, you might want to get out of bed and come look at this."

Hiccup got up from his bed and quickly ran out the door and slipped on ice. Once Hiccup stopped sliding down the ice he stood up and noticed six people landing on Berk. That's when he noticed Astrid being carried by the guardians. Once they landed both he and Astrid ran straight for each other and grabbed each other in a hug. "Astrid, I never thought I'd see you again."

"That is you right Hiccup?"

Hiccup let Astrid go and looked at her worriedly. "Yes, it's me, you don't remember me?" He asked looking hurt but only slightly.

"I don't remember a lot of things Hiccup. Who are the others behind you, they look familiar but I don't their names." Astrid frowned but continued to stare at Hiccup. She then pulled out the note and handed it to him. "I found this and that's why I'm back." Astrid held up her hand with the ring on it and showed it to Hiccup. "I remember loving you and that's all I need." Astrid then kissed him. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that made me leave."

"No, no no no, you didn't do anything. You fell from a cliff." Hiccup pointed to the cliff that Astrid fell off of.

Astrid looked where he was pointing and stared for a minute before remembering something. At that point, Brynhild and some others came over. Astrid turned back to Hiccup and then saw Brynhild and pointed at her. "I remember, she did it, she pushed me off the side of the cliff. I slipped and she grabbed onto me and whispered something." Astrid thought for a second and then spoke. "She said, Hiccup is mine and I will have him and then she let me go." Everyone looked toward Brynhild angrily and then Stoick walked over to her.

"Brynhild, you are to leave the island and never come back." Stoick said and then a woman came up and grabbed Brynhild by the arm and pulled her away. Astrid's mother came up to the woman.

"Excuse me" Astrid's mother said to the woman. The woman turned around and Astrid's mother gasped. "My long-lost sister." The two hugged and went off to talk.

"So Astrid, this means we're getting married?" Astrid nodded.

"I still need to be reminded of things." Astrid hugged Hiccup.

"Glad to see everything has worked out here but we need to get going." The group said their goodbyes and Hiccup went on to explain everything to Astrid as they walked.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter in please review. I thank you for all the reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Questions Answered**

"I think you can figure out the rest of the story." Hiccup said with Toothless and a tiny Night Fury snuggled up next to him. That's when Astrid came into the room, holding onto the bump that is her pregnant belly, with Blueberry and four tiny night fury's behind her.

"They wanted to hear the story huh?" Hiccup shrugged and smiled. "I think our son should be out helping with the crops don't you think, after all he has heard the story multiple times over already." Astrid said taking a seat next to Hiccup.

"Mom, I love this story." Little Steinar Haddock said.

"Come on Steinar, listen to your mother." Hiccup then shoved him off gently. "Besides the story is over." Steinar sighed. "Any questions?" Steinar was at the door when a question did come to mind. Astrid knew that Hiccup had asked that just to keep Steinar there but all she could do is shake her head.

"I have a question dad." Steinar said happily.

"Ok but let's let the others go first since this is the first time they have heard this story." Steinar sighed but at least this would allow him to stay longer.

"I have a question. What ever happened to Phobos?" A young boy in the group asked.

"You know, we aren't sure what happened to him, the guardians disappeared and never returned. That is something that I have wondered about myself." Hiccup answered and then called on the next child.

"Didn't Astrid have a dragon before Blueberry?" A young girl asked.

Hiccup was about to answer but Astrid cut him off. "I did have a dragon before Blueberry here. Her name was Stormfly and uh, she died a long time ago. She had gone off by herself for a small flight. I watched as she flew around, stretching out her wings. Soon I had to get back to helping out in the village and so I turned to leave when I heard a screech. I turned around and saw Stormfly fighting back against some Vikings. She destroyed the boat and killed the Vikings. She flew back to the island but ran out of energy and fell. She hit the side of the cliff and tumbled down to the water. When we finally reached her, she was dead. That's why our dragons aren't allowed to just leave without someone anymore except to lay their eggs." Astrid pet Blueberry on the head and smiled.

The room went silent for a small while and there was a knock on the door. Hiccup yelled for the person to come in and in walked five girls. "Will, everyone. You here, what's going on?"

"Hi Hiccup, we decided to come by and pay you a visit and see how our two favorite Vikings are." Will said, arms crossed, a smile across her face.

"We're just fine, we have a son and our dragons have a family of their own as well. Now what happened to you five, you disappeared and never came back; what happened to Phobos?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Phobos is dead; we ended up on the island that Astrid was on. He had been seriously injured and we offered to take him back to Meridian and get him fixed up but he refused. He tried to fight us but he was too weak. We simply kept dodging everything he threw at us. We talked as he attacked us and we found out some very interesting information from him. He had talked to Brynhild and asked her to get rid of Astrid and then he would be able to take out Hiccup easily enough, once he had recovered. She refused to let him hurt Hiccup but agreed to get rid of Astrid and then Brynhild would help take us out." Cornelia explained.

"Phobos hadn't counted on us tracking him down. How he died wasn't because of anything we did but because of that information. A Viking on the island wasn't happy with what Phobos had said and stuck an axe in his back. We returned but it looked as if everything fell into place for you and we needed to get back to our families. I know five years was a long time but we finally came for a visit." Irma smirked putting her arms around Will and Hay Lyn.

"It doesn't matter and hey, Hay Lyn got a new arm." Astrid pointed out.

"Yep, I've had it for three years now." Hay Lyn smiled slightly. "So anyway, we came to say hi and see how things are going for you."

"Great, things are great." Astrid and Hiccup spent the next three hours catching up. After catching up, the guardians left.

The next day the Viking children came by the house and wanted to hear the story again and Hiccup gladly told the story and everyone listened carefully except for poor Steinar who had to go help out in the village. More questions were asked and answered afterward.

**A/N: I know this is a short ending but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. **


End file.
